Connor VS Fatality
by depressed one
Summary: Weird and tragic events will bring Connor to Angel. (up)
1. Disclaimer

                              **Connor VS**** fatality****.**

**Disclaimer: **Mutant Enemy Inc. / Sandollar Television Inc., in association with Twentieth Century Fox Television etc… Not mine then… I don't make any profit off of that.

**Centric: **Connor, Connor/Angel, Connor/crew. No romance. 

**Settings: **Season 5 of Ats. 

**Summery: **Weird and tragic events will bring Connor back to Angel. 

**Rate: **PG 13

**Warning: **Can have some graphic violence and drama. Hard talk. 


	2. Situation

**Connor VS**** Fatality****.**

**Chapter****1:**** Situation.**

            In the room there was just a thin streak of light, which was coming from the lamppost on the other side of the road…

 That little light was soothing, not letting place to darkness. Nobody likes darkness, especially not Connor. It was one of those nights that waking up from a bad dream he was happy to have this piece of light, he would watch around and see his stuff scattered on the floor, his books on his desk and he'd know that his eyes are open ending the images and sounds.

 What time is it? Oh yeah, 3 in the morning… Well he was off school so no big deal, but soon last high school year it is! Graduation and all… Rude too sleep particularly if you are as conscientious as Connor. And this heat! He was burning inside, though the weather was kindda cold outside. You know that was that kind of moment when everything seems weird and outta place. The all week had been like that for Connor but it felt too weird to wonder if that had a real reason. He was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt; he put a jacket on and went out his room. He crossed the corridor, the stairs to the first floor right into the kitchen. He took a glass of icy water, but still he was hot. And there was this silence… That was booming into his brain. Everything was immobile and soundless like if the death was passing around. Just this resonance, the house was alive and had swallowed everything and everybody who was in it. Connor couldn't stand this dead ambiance; he looked outside, the lights of the streets, a couple of cars to time to time. The street was empty but yet it felt like there was so much more animation than in the house. He went to the door and got out. 

            He walked in the heart of the city, little alleys and crowded streets during the day here were empty. Except some people, homeless or reveller. He stopped a minute, realizing that he was alone in a little alley, which was not really safe. But he couldn't leave yet…

 Looking into darkness like something was hiding in it, but there, was nothing, was it? Suddenly he went out of his reverie at the sound of water, dripping of a trash can to the floor. Connor looked at the sky but shuddered, he looked at the dripping water again, and during 1 second he was sure that the water was blood red. The trash can was half open, this weird smell that came off of it, and it suddenly was overwhelming him. He took off the alley and went on the more animated street. 

Why everything seemed so… bloody and sad.

It was like everything during the day was hiding something and suddenly the darkness was making light on it. He was walking, hands in pockets, head looking the ground when he heard people talking on the other side of the road. Homeless people arguing about something. He watched sadly when a little girl, 6 or 7 years old appeared behind those two guys. She looked poor, with her dirty clothes and messy hair. But it was like the two guys weren't with her, or maybe they just didn't care coz they didn't seem to notice her. She was fixing Connor with her big blue eyes and her long curled blond hair. She had a little doll in her arms; her clothes were weird, like from another time. She really looked poor and really was fixing Connor who just turned his eyes front of him embarrassed.

 He kept walking, and threw a look behind his shoulder to see if the little girl was still looking at him, but she wasn't there anymore. He shrugged and looked the other side of the road attracted by the sound of a car passing. And here, here he saw her. 

            She was at the same level of the road but still on the other side. Was she following him? She was pale; she turned, facing him as Connor stopped. She suddenly pointed her finger at Connor and keeping it at him she walked forward, crossing the road. Connor was panicking, usually he wouldn't but all that week, that night… it just seemed like it was a great time to panic! The little girl still was walking cross the road, slowly, her finger up. She was whispering things but not to be heard. Connor was out of breath and tried to attract the attention of the two guys but without results. One second, the time stopped when a big truck arrived on the road, full speed… just a second, not even enough to take that breathe to scream. Like a little piece of wood the little bones broke under the big wheels. The truck braked and ended up in a lamppost that exploded. The darkness took possession of the street as the conductor and people were fussing around the rest of the little human body. Despite the darkness Connor could still see the blood sticking to the ground like fluorescent spot marked in his mind. 

Yet, all that seemed so unbelievable that he didn't arrive to share a tear or puke for that matter. He just waited there, thinking that yes or no all that was just a dream.   

(if faults then apologies) 


	3. Children, go where I send thee!

                   **Chapter 2: Children, Go where I send thee!**

'Schonk!'

- "Spike… Get out my office!" Angel said calmly when Spike phased into his office. Still playing with his pen, looking through the window. The people outside, in the daylight. So close yet…so far. 

- "Whatcha doin'?" Spike asked, playfully. He was dead bored, literally. Angel didn't answer. "Brooding?" still no answer. "Okay then" Spike sat on a chair front of Angel's desk. Angel took up his head and looked Spike before throwing his pen at him, the pen going through his immaterial body. "You know being stuck here is as painful for me as it is for you, even more" 

- "I bet it is" Angel got back looking the city. Spike sighed when Wesley burst in the office. 

- "Oh do I interrupt something?" He says adjusting his grip on all the papers he was carrying.

- "No" Angel replied simply. Angel turned around with his chair to face Wesley and put his hands crossed on his desk. "What's up?" 

- "Well, maybe something, but it's not really clear yet." Wesley stared Spike briefly then Angel. Well Spike stuck in the building doesn't mean he's an ally. Angel nodded; he was more playing the indifference with Spike.

Wesley put on the desk the papers, front of Angel. Angel took one and grimaced, suddenly interested Spike got up and went behind his shoulder. Angel sighed, man! If patience was gas he could travel a lot. Angel knew exactly what he was looking at but what was the point that he didn't know. He threw a perplex look to Wes and waited explanation. Spike had returned to his chair quite bored, so okay the pictures where about dead children, big deal. He would have preferred something more exiting.  Wesley began:

- "Okay so these pics date from about 2 weeks, like you see it's quite gore. Witnesses said that this kid fell on the railroad a few seconds before the train pass in a subway, center of the city. Accident, probably" Angel was confused, how did that concern them. Seeing his face Wesley continued. "Nobody noticed him till too late. The police reported that the kid his unknown, he doesn't exist in any missing files; and he was wearing weird clothes, difficult to analyse seeing…well…but people here got to and they say that those clothes are 2 or 3 hundred years old…weird, but still not really our concern until they dug a little more and found out that in 2 months 9 kids died from accidents, all different, they were all the same age and were wearing the same kind of clothes. And plus the 8 first kids are dead in the same city. One has been torn apart by dogs, apparently those dogs were domestic but this night they went crazy and ran away of their houses to jump on that kid who nobody noticed before the drama. Another was obviously walking near a lake before his feet tangled in some fishing net, he fell into the water and got stuck, the report said that he was probably still alive when the little boat passed and its helix hit his head and…hum…well, that continues like that but I'll pass the other details. The thing is that there are too many cases for it to be just accidental. And now its here, in LA, whatever it can be. " 

- "Where did that begin?" Angel asked looking the reports, Wesley pointed something on the report. Angel looked him, and got up. "Hum…Ill put people on it."

- "I think we should take care of it, we…."

- "Well, we might but till we got more…Im taking care of it…" he went to the door. "See ya"

- "Okay" Wesley watched him leave, frowning. He then turned toward Spike confused, who smiled.

- "Im a ghost don't look at me."  And shrugged.

**A/N: ****Thanks for those who reviewed!!!!!!! **

**No, there's no links with the girl Cordelia killed, there will be no link with the season 4 as far as I know coz I hate this season, its pointless… and sorry if people got wrong the Angel/Connor thing, its not meant to be slashy in anyways… because "ewwww!!" **


	4. Whose child is this?

                                        **Chapter 3: Whose child is this?**

The rude sound of his hand pinning to a wall echoed in the corridor. Strong manly hands blocking that little piece of woman.

- "I need to see you in my office right now!" He gritted angry, at this moment vamp face or not you could see how he looked when the demon inside him was on top. The woman, known as Eve, sighed then adjusted her clothes walking toward his office, lightly. She sat, crossing her thin legs, a smile across the face. Angel closed the door and looked her. No time to play 20 questions, she knew.

- "Well?" she asked. "What is that about?"

- "You know what it is about. What is going on? How 8 kids die in the city where Connor lives and how two weeks ago when he comes on a little trip to LA another of these kids dies? I may be megalo seeing a link there but well"

- "We heard about that, we don't know yet. The all Jasmine story screwed a little our researches. There may be a link or this is just a reaction without real purpose. He's the son of two vampires, its kindda symbolic; it could attract all kind of magic phenomenon but without being all prophetic or apocalyptic. Just a reaction to the abnormal."

- "Oh really?! Well, we have to figure it out soon, I don't want it to be some horrible presage. That could affect him, or bring things up."

- "It's up to you. We don't think there's a real menace here except for the boy. It sure was foreseeable, hide something like him isn't really easy. You should put him under surveillance and wait something more consistent to happen." On that she left the office. Angel was thoughtful, worried. He couldn't get through what could bring this story…He really was scared. He sighed and closed his eyes letting the stress go away.

- "Who's Connor?" A voice asked cutting the silence. Angel made a jump.

- "For…Spike!!! What the hell are you doing here!!? You…" He took a big breathe. 

- "Who's Connor?"

- "No one you need to know. Get the hell out of here!!" Angel was pissed, well he was pissed long time before Spike spying.

- "Ah…Angel, Angel…See that's the thing, Im a ghost, you can't order me anything since you don't have any hold on me…"

- "I still have the amulet"

- "Oh. Yeah…right. Im gone, but I will be back!"

                                      --------------------------------

             - "Connor! Don't walk so close of the road!!" Connor's uncle screamed.

            - "Im not a baby" Connor grumbled. He was so out of things. He should be happy to be in LA, on vacation with his friends, well his uncle too since the accident. No need to think about it. Connor was tired, he hated the afternoon, he really preferred evenings or nights. He would've preferred to go to New York or Paris. All the nights up, the crowded streets till dawn. So, first he hated the beach, second he hated the sun, third he hated all those tanned toothpaste smile people, so why come to LA…well he was wondering. "Im going back" he said heading to the path of the hotel.

       - "Okay" the others just nodded too happy to get rid of him to try him to stay. He kindda had ruined the trip for everybody always whining about it and being all sarcastic.

He was walking, hands in pockets as usual. He wasn't thinking, or anything, and little by little he heard this little song in his head. He didn't know what it was but it was cute and soothing. He surely had heard it on TV or radio. Whatever… he entered the building and went to his room, shutting the door. He put himself to bed and rocked by the lullaby he fell asleep. 


	5. Give your hand to go through

                                       **Chapter 4: Give your hand to go through. **

Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Angel and for the total despair of Angel, Spike were in the reunion room, sitting around the large table. Giving the report on what they were working at. When the turn came to Wesley, Angel doubled his attention. Wes explained what he had already told Angel to the others, showing the pictures and all. Fred was disgusted and didn't look more than one pic, Lorne just didn't watch. 

- "So did that happen before? Is there something that causes it? Is that some kind of call or a sign of apocalypse? Why did the phenomenon just arrive in LA now? What's special with that other town?" Gunn was carrying on his questions without looking at the perplex looks the crew was sending him. When he finally looked up, he stopped.

- "Well" Wesley pursued "That did happen before once for sure and maybe two. Back a long time ago some children of a sect were used to play kamikazes to kill the person indicated by the chief. That sect has never been noticed because the people that composed it were all great noble of the French bourgeoisie."

- "Okay, but what's the link, those kids died in accidents, they didn't kill anyone." Fred interrupted.

- "Yeah, Im coming at it." Wesley answered smiling at her. "In fact, those kids didn't really kill persons they led those persons into trap disguised in accident the person would die with the child chosen for the task, no one would find it fishy." 

Angel was paler than he usually was. Really concerned, he was looking in the space under the suspicious look of Spike.  

- "So…You…You think those kids are the same kids?" he asked.

- "Well, it could be. Or not. See this sect adored all black magic, but they passed all their time destroying all kind of person or clan that was susceptible to practice it. First we thought it was to eliminate the concurrence but then when reading their bible, we could say, we found that they had in horror evil. They thought that black magic was a dangerous tool not for stupid people, they didn't believe in the devil neither in God, they just believed in power and supremacy. Well, I simplify but their cult was a lot more complicate than that."

- "So do you think those kids are after someone particular?" Angel asked trying to be detached. Spike didn't stop looking him, even though he didn't care at all about the file he could feel that something was wrong and he was happy, man something was happening. 

- "Probably. But it's just a possibility, they may just search peace or help or anything. The fact is they still haven't killed anyone, so who knows. They're may be here to pass a message. What I don't understand is why in this town, why not here directly, that would make more sense if they were following someone."

- "Well, we have to find out before something happens. Wes you should search about the big guru, if someone would've followed his steps or anything. I will try to find out who they're after." Angel said.

- "Ooh that could be anyone, how ever you're gonna find this person!?" Spike asked playing dull. Angel just threw him a big glance full of signification. 

They all left the room, Spike on Angel's heels. When the others where out of sight he spoke:

- "So? Do you have anything to tell me?"

- "No" Angel said firmly "Never had, never will"

- "Oh, yeah, maybe you prefer tell them. Or 'I' could"

- "Just stay away from my business."


	6. Mirage in the mirror

**                                       Chapter 5: Mirage in the mirror.**

Flashing front of his eyes, the heat of the fire was making the light dance all around him. Despite the warmness he was cold. Watching the shadows moving like if they wanted to grab a piece of his soul. 

That coldness that began deep in his heart was making his body hard, like stone, he was standing still, unable to move. If he could he would run away. A strange shadow that wasn't moving with the others approached him. It looked like a man. Suddenly it jumped on Connor revealing its face to the boy. Connor gasped and awoke in stupor, breathing hardly. 

The window of his hotel's room was open, a slight icy breeze was entering making spin around the thin curtain. A red flickering light flooded the room, coming from some closed store in the street. Connor walked to the window and closed it. This feeling that didn't leave him since two months was suddenly getting stronger. He watched through the window putting the curtain aside with the tip of his fingers, he saw a van parked front of the store. He passed a hand through his short hair and got his sweater. He then put it on and went to the door checking the clock. 10.30 pm. He crossed one of his friends in the corridor:

- "Hey Connor! We gonna see a movie. Wanna come?"

Connor nodded and followed him slowly. Arriving in the lobby he met the rest of his friends and his uncle who were talking about the last afternoon. Apparently they had seen lots of girls and Uncle George dared hit on one, Connor thought about the poor girl probably scared to death. When they realized Connor had joined them, they went out of the hotel into the street. They were walking toward the theatre, Connor far behind. When they arrived at the theatre, Connor felt a cold shudder shacking his bones, he stopped:

- "I've changed my mind. I think Im gonna get a coffee and wait you here" his uncle sighed, desperate.

He couldn't stand seeing his nephew down like this, but after the accident….maybe even before that….

- "Okay" George said sadly "Don't go far, you stay here, at the starbucks!"

- "Fine" Connor rolled his eyes "I'll try to behave and stay calm like if I was more than twelve…Oh waiwaiwait! I am!!" 

George smirked and walked into the theatre with Connor's friends. Connor was annoyed, why was they obliged to have a chaperon, 17 isn't the age of maturity and prudence…Okay no its not but it's always good to have illusions. 

Connor went to the coffee point and took one. A man was drinking one too, he was tall with a leather jacket. Connor moved away. He watched the people around, some of them attracting is look more than others. 

Nowadays, he was watching things in a weird way. Like to him everything was odd. Suddenly, his eyes caught something. A little girl. Connor could have sworn it was the same one who died front of him. She again pointed her finger toward him and began to whisper, except that this time she didn't move. Connor really needed to know if that was real or if he was just going crazy. He went toward her crossing the street. He approached the building where she was standing near the entering door. 

Angel who was sipping his coffee just realized that Connor was going toward something precise. He looked better and saw the little girl. He hadn't seen her first. How didn't he see her? He ran to Connor screaming his name. 

Connor was to into his mind to hear the screaming, he bent over the little girl who was still looking at him with big innocent eyes. Connor asked if she was okay, she didn't respond but she suddenly grabbed his wrist and her face changed. It was horrible…a hint…The exorcist…lol

Connor gasped in horror and tried to pull away but the girl was incredibly strong, he couldn't get free. Then he heard Angel who arrived to him. Angel tried to set him free but failed. The creature looked him and smiled evilly. 

Angel took a knife and cut the girl's hand off Connor. Connor was shocked, he couldn't react, he was petrified. Angel turned toward the building when he heard the noise, at this moment the girl looked him and said "zéro". Angel jumped on Connor when the building blew off. 

**A/N: I know the chapters are small but it's the way they come to me…by little scenes. Take me so long coz Im not so inspired.**

**I don't think there's gonna be Lindsay since this story isn't a big plot one more a Conner/Angel father/son thing for the fans…but Im writing another one and Lindsay got a big big part in it, as Connor of course :D but it takes me forever to write it as this one except that the chapters are a lot bigger. **


	7. Knowledge

                                          **Chapter 6: Knowledge**

When Angel woke up he was in his bed, at W&H. His mind was all blurry, was he sleeping since days? He got up and found Eve sat on a chair reading magazines.

- "Oh, awake already" she said standing up "Do you remember?" Angel looked at her interrogatively then his face became a little graver.

- "Oh my God Connor!" Eve calmly approached him.

- "He's at the hospital, been a hour"

- "I slept during an hour?!"

- "Well you healed during an hour"

- "I gotta go now!!" Angel said quickly dressing. Eve rushed by him put a hand on his chest and said:

- "No need to rush, his parents have been called, they wont let strangers access the room anyway" Angel looked her like she had fallen from the sky.

He put his shirt on and got off the room. He used his private elevator and ran in his office. When he got in, he saw, Fred, Gunn and Wes waiting worried. They all got up when heard the doors of the elevator opened.

- "Angel!!" they all exclaimed.

- "What happened?" Wes asked "Have you been the victim of one of the children?" he continued pointing the obvious.

- "Angel, "Gunn followed "we put the kid under W&H surveillance, why, for the love of God, didn't you tell that you had spotted him!? We could have avoided him being hurt!"

Angel watched them blankly before running for the door.

                                                         ________________________

They all stood there astonished. Wes and Gunn exchanged interrogatives looks. Fred looked the door worried.

- "Oo-kay" whispered Gunn.

- "I think Angel is preoccupied by something" pointed Wes, still with the obvious.

- "Preoccupied enough to forget to put his shoes on"

Fred slowly turned toward her friends: 

- "I think it's more than that. I have this bad feeling"

They were looking at each other searching answers in the pupils of one another. When a familiar noise interrupted the little moment. Spike really enthusiast entered the office a smile across the face.

- "Hey guys! Guess what I can do!" They all faced him blankly.

- "Okay…Ill tell ya" he said a little annoyed. He walked toward the desk and slowly took a paper in his hand making it fly over the desk – "See! See!!" He said almost singing joyfully. He was throwing desperate looks to them for a little sign of congratulations. Resigned he crossed his arms on his chest and asked:

- "What's the problem?" Gunn took a breath.

- "Well Angel was following a guy since 8 days who he thought was the one followed by the killerkids, and earlier the kid has been taken in an explosion with our big guy. Now the kid is in hospital and Angel, well he's definitely not here explaining to us what is going on" Spike had an absent look and took a moment before speaking.

- "Well…I heard things…" he said preciously. Fred approached him and implored him with a look – "Okay!" he said waving his hands "it looks like Angel knows the dude since big time! Probably even before all the crazy kiddies' thing. Connor's the name, seems really important to Angie" Fred was shaken, completely outta things.

- "Why don't we know about that?" she said whiny.

- "Well, we don't know all the people Angel knows or met over his 250 years. I have people on it, we're gonna know everything on our Boom-Boom boy till no time" Gunn said full of assurance.

- "Ah! Finally!" Spike sighed enjoying the moment "I feel just like Christmas"

The sound of the elevator resounded and Eve made her way toward the door with a superior –don't bother me- look. When she passed near Gunn he grabbed her elbow.

- "What's going on?" Eve sighed and moved her arm out of Gunn's grip.

- "Well" she said sufficient "it's not to me to tell you. If you want to know ask Angel"

- "Oh cut the crap pf integrity, just talk" Spike said like a movie cowboy.

- "I am hold by a pact, I can't reveal anything, if not I could die"

- "And so?" Wes said bitchy. Eve smiled sarcastically and opened the door dryly before getting out. Suddenly Gunn's phone rang. He took it and answered.

- "Yeah? Fax it in Angel's office" he hanged up "They got it" The noise of the fax machine echoed in the room. Gunn went to it and took it then read it. All the others were looking at him intensively waiting for answers. Gunn put the paper down and with a perplex look said:

- "Ok, so we got nothing! The kid is normal for what we know. There's not possible links with Angel neither with the children. Im lost"

At this moment Lorne got into the office.

- "I just saw Angel running like crazy!!"

TBC


	8. So that goes on but not in

                                         **Chapter 7: So that goes on but not in.**

**_Angel went to the hospital letting the crew without answers about that boy…_**

Like an hour after Angel's departure a great noise announced his come back in his office. Angel looked around. The others went toward him, ready to ask plenty of questions but with a dry "we'll talk about that later" Angel threw them away.

- "Where's Eve?" he asked not looking to anyone.

Spike lazily pointed his finger toward the elevator. Angel rushed into it, when he was gone Fred burst:

- "Eve?!! He wants to see Eve!? I can't believe she knows and not us, I can't believe he talks to her and not to us! I can't believe he's the one who said, you can't trust anyone in W&H, there's still the enemy!" she finished mimicking Angel's voice.

- "Yeah, it's odd" Gunn added.

- "Lets not rush into conclusions" said Wes calmly "Im sure he'll explain all to us soon enough"

Fred looked the elevator's door with sparkles in her eyes and between her teeth said:

- "Well, Im not waiting till then, Ill find out on my on!" on that she left the room.

Angel found Eve in his apartments. She welcomed him with a frank smile.

- "They didn't let you in, did they? I told you there was no need to rush"

Angel walked toward her:

- "I need to get in! I need to know how he is!"

- "Well, you're the boss, just ask and you'll receive" she said holding him a file "medical report faxed ten minutes ago"

Angel took it and opened it.

- "He's in bad shape" pursued Eve "they think he's gonna survive but with all the damages they don't know how he'll be if he does"

Angel looked her sadness in his eyes. Eve felt really proud to be the one Angel depended on but weirdly she wasn't enjoying it as much as she should.

- "Can you arrange me in?" he asked desperate.

- "Yeah" she said confident "but you could either lose time watching his broken body breathing in and out or stay here and try to find a way to help him"

Angel was really feeling weird, this situation was so unexpected.

- "There's something I can do?" he asked.

- "Well, yeah, but I can't influence you…"

- "Just tell me if you know!"

She smiled sadly as an answer. Angel looked her a minute more then realized he wasn't to get her to talk so he went pacing the room up and down his hands behind his back.

- "We could put him under W&H medical care" he said finally searching for a sign of approval.

- "Yeah, obviously. But nothing would be for sure. W&H has great magic but with a subject like Connor nothings never sure…except the magic that made him, the others could be useless" Eve took her cell phone to order the transfer when the thing she feared happened, Angel suddenly had a little light in his eyes.

- "Or!" he began "we could give him his powers back and let him heal himself. It happened in the past, a building collapsing on him and he get out unhurt, well not _unhurt_ but still less than now"

Eve sighed:

- "Do you realize that he'll notice this little change?"

- "We can give them back to him, wait and take them back when it's done" he said happily.

Eve had a perplex look on her face that wasn't joyful at all. Angel watched her a second:

- "No we can't? Why cant we?"

- "Well" she said after taking a big breath "we can do everything but we can't do _everything_ they are rules and stuff. Simply, we can't play yo yo with his powers they are too unknown of us, it could be dangerous and we can't anyway. If we give his powers back, it's for good coz whatever is behind Connor's birth wont let that happen twice"

- "Well, he could still live a normal life with his powers…we're not oblige to tell him everything just the yeah there's magic and demon on earth thingy"

- "Well, it seems ridiculous, doesn't it? First because, do you really imagine that a 17 years old boy who happens to realize that he has great powers will just act normal and do everything he can to forget them…He has a morality and the desires of the human world he'll use them at his advantage, even risking to make them public…second his conscience of the demonic world is already higher than normal then it'll be intensified, so much that everywhere he'll go whatever he'll do he wont ignore that all the sectors of the human world contain demon activities, and if he feels the demonic world the demonic world will feel him as well so he'll need to be under big surveillance which will be extremely disturbing…talking about disturbance, I cant think how much he will be troubled by all that, a great future soiled by metaphysic doubts and Im not talking about if he was to find back some of his former memory, gotta hide all the explosive material we'll know about…because it's a package you see, we didn't just hide him in a family then bind his powers…if the charm is broken he wont have that family anymore they wont remember him, but he'll do…do you want to take the responsibility of that? And the risk?"

**A/N: Like I said before there won't be Lindsay in this story as far as I know, coz, well there would be no point and coz Im writing another story plotting Lindsay's return and I don't want to mix my ideas…**

**There will be some of the scoobs, maybe them all but one by one, later in the story…**

**I hate the beginning of the story coz Im too slow bringing in the plots…but Connor will arrive soon and the fun will begin! **


	9. Fury

**Chapter 8:**** Fury.**

**_Angel learned from Eve that if Connor's powers were given back to him it'll be definitive. _**

****

****

Days passed. Angel wasn't at W&H very much and when he was, was really busy. None of the crew had been able to ask him questions, or Eve for that matter who was as much as him in the building. Restrained, Wes and Gunn just returned to their occupations. They didn't see Fred that much, and it's her we can find in the W&H's lab, all alone at 3am.

 She was sat and waiting reading files to keep her busy. When a knock on the door sounded she made a jump and stood up. 

- "Get in!" she said her voice eager. Knox got in as said. She greeted him with a big smile hiding anxiety "Did you get it!?"

He approached her and his face then tensed was now joyful.

- "Yep! The boss put lots of security! Wow! Took me days to get in, but that was worth it" he said taking out of his pocket a little test tube containing blood. He gave it to Fred who put it immediately under the microscope. She locked her eyes on it. 

- "So why did you want it for anyway? What do you expect to find in it?"

- "I don't know" she said "Maybe nothing"

Knox approached her a little more, flirty. He began "So….." but Wesley entered, he called after Fred but stopped at the sight.

- "Oh you're busy, Ill come later then."

She looked up at him:

- "You wanted something?" she said really naturally.

- "Hum, we received the samples, and…"

- "Oh yeah" she cut and locked her eyes on her microscope once again "Put them somewhere Ill check them later"

Wesley sighed and put the specimens on a table. He threw a last look at Fred and went out. 

Hours passed….Everybody was long asleep…

- "There's nothing!! Nothing!!" Fred said, her voice echoed in the big room where she was alone in the dark and silence, the air was humid. "Perfectly human!" 

She then had an idea, weird and coming from nowhere…No time to wonder where it came from but if she wasn't that tired she certainly would have. She went toward a shelf, and opened one of the big glass doors. She took another test tube which was safely in a little vault incrusted in the wall, _Angel_ was written on it, and she put it under microscope. She concentrated on it intensively but it was getting harder to focus when her eyes seemed to want themselves shut.

In fact she wasn't the only one awake in the building…W&H never slept…Wes arrived for the second time in Fred's lab to find it empty. Well at 7 in the morning it wasn't that much of a surprise…

                                                 ____________________________

****

****

Wesley went toward Angel's office; Fred might have let the results to him, well if she had checked them of course. Maybe she had left with Knox, Wesley thought, _whatever, not my problem, I should just stop thinking about that already._ In the corridor Wes heard Angel's doors opened, he stopped and suddenly Fred rushed out of the room clacking one of the doors roughly. 

Her face was red and deformed by anger. She nearly hurt Wesley passing by him and passed him without a look, _rude, well at least I don't see Knox around,_ Wes was surprised to see her like that and a little hurt by that indifference. He ran for Angel's office. When he was in he found Angel quite shaken, but looking at him you wouldn't say that, Angel always looked like a rock but Wesley knew better. They weren't close like brothers but maybe it wasn't bad because Wesley had weird interactions with his family. They've been through so much together in so short time, _he even tried to kill me…huh…Angel?...No! Angelus…really?...Of course…why would Angel try to kill me for?...I don't know… _

Fred angry was not something you could see everyday but was obviously thundering. Wes came in after knocking slightly on the already open door. Angel faced him, neutral. 

- "Yeah," Angel asked casually.

- "What happened?" asked Wesley asking the obvious.

- "Im tired, Ill talk about it later"

Wesley frowned "There's lots of things you have to talk about later"

- "Well I'll do then" Angel said going slowly toward his elevator.

- "Did Fred let analysis here?" 

- "Nope" Angel managed just before the doors closed on him.

                                          ____________________________

So Fred wasn't stupid. Angel had a son, as crazy as it sounded she believed in it…maybe she'll forget it when sleeping on it. Well, aint gonna happen is it? And she was right to do so. Angel hadn't agreed when she asked him, when she said she knew. It was so unbelievable and amazing for the scientist she was…Okay, she had have to reconsider all of her knowledge but vampires having babies was definitely not an option. She had by herself made all the conversation little by little adding thoughts and making the reconstruction of the facts and leading to the conclusions. Really not stupid…Memory zapped out by W&H's powers she knew so little about scared her. And she was pissed that Angel didn't talk to them about that, first because he took a decision for them and second because W&H having so much power was a fact they would've liked to know for their own safety. Of course how could she know that those memories were best off their mind since she didn't remember them…Despite all the anger she promised to let Angel tell the others about it, soon. 

How? _Connor is dying….Connor is dying…Hey guys I zapped your memory…Connor is dying…yeah, well, it was for the best…Connor is dying…Eve'll tell them…Connor is dying…I don't give a damn my son's dying…_

Angel didn't know what to do, Eve kept saying him that give him back his powers was to risky, not sure it'll work, can't go back after, _would it be so bad if he came back here? _Former memory would certainly show up after sometimes, _I could find a way to let the past behind? _Maybe Eve was scared, if the pact was broken, nothing would obliged Angel to stay at the head of W&H anymore…but why would they want him to stay there…again the same old question, _what do they hide? What's their agenda? Is Connor concerned? His destiny really was this crazy goddess thingy? This little baby born in the ashes of his mother…it can't be just for that…can it? What do I know anyway? Was it safe? Obviously no. _

In his office, invaded by silence, a shadow in the middle of shadows appeared. Spike, got up from behind the couch where he was gently hidden during the entire Angel versus Fred big match, a big smile on his face…

- "Interesting!"  He went through the wall "Indeed"

**A/N: I plan on updating more, maybe once a day well except inspiration less days :lol: **

**I need to know one thing, I have my own feelings about Spike in the show…but if those who care could tell me if they prefer him to be toward**

**Angel (friendly or not) and Connor (friendly or not) that would be cool…if not, Ill just see…oh and if anybody wants pairings same thing…**


	10. Bloodless

                                      **Chapter 9:**** Bloodless.**

**_Fred found out about Angel having a kid, Spike too. Angel still doesn't know what to do about Connor who is dying…apparently…._**

****

****

****

- "_One day…or another…Im gonna getcha….lalalalala"_

Lorne's voice was sounding inside his office, since the little incident during Halloween he took a little pause, working with a, Id rather say, human rhythm. The door opened and the little red head appeared:

- "I knocked but I didn't hear an answer. Is this a bad time?" Eve asked with her usual really diplomatic voice. Lorne looked at her with his eternal happy look.

- "No you don't" he said with a sing song voice "What can I do for you?"

She got in the room, staying beside the open door, she looked at him amused, Lorne was of the kind that cant let people indifferent, with his natural way to make you feel appreciated and welcomed.

- "I have to talk to you its important, Ill wait for you in Angel's office, in about ten minutes?" she said waiting for a positive answer. Lorne was about to answer when the phone rang, he took it:

- "What about twenty?" he said.

Eve nodded and got out lightly, shutting the door carefully. Lorne appeared to be always doing great work, important work…_What is his job anyway? _Eve wondered. She went through those long luxurious corridors. She walked confident toward Gunn's office, when she arrived at his door, it was already open a little and she could hear the sound of Gunn's voice arguing nonchalantly with someone. Gunn was kindda pissed, with his strong voice full of assurance and intelligence, well W&H gave him the knowledge like it had to plenty of their lawyers but Gunn wore it pretty well. He had this class which appeared to be his own and this presence, he wasn't so much a lead in all the Angel and Co thingy but even so people couldn't stop wondering. She smiled, for a reason she didn't know she was proud of him, he was screaming at someone probably one of his people, he had so much character, she liked that, found it sexy. The door opened so she, surprised, stepped back a little letting the really depressed looking man who got out the room with files in his arms. She then approached the door and putting her head inside knocked. Gunn, who was obviously really busy, looked her and waited for her to say what she had to say. When he said nothing she went in.

- "Hi!" she said apologetic "I need to talk to you, Angel's office fifteen minutes" Gunn opened his mouth, certainly to point that he was really busy but Eve went forward "It is really important, really" on that she left. Gunn sighed. He was kindda bored but if it was important he couldn't say no. With the years in this mess he knew well that important could be explained by synonymous like, big trouble, danger or something terrible is going to happen and its nothing like you would've, in your big knowledge in oddities, imagined. 

                                         _______________________

White walls, white corridors, white people wearing white coats, _I hate white_, Angel thought, wandering in the hospital, or private W&H clinic, a doctor was following him around explaining to him what he had already explained him in the phone, embolism, hemorrhage, too tired, cant do it anymore etc…When Angel was out he was realistic, no powers back, no more demons and blowing up people, but when, like now, he was front of this white bed, a little body inside it with a light move of the covers. Well, all of a sudden, it was, _it can't work like that, of course, he belongs with me_. Angel was getting angry now, those words Wolfram and Hart written everywhere in the building, on the cards, on the walls, on the papers, on the machines…when they couldn't do anything, so much power that couldn't even save one small life. How came not now when then did? 

Angel went out of the clinic after the sunset, he decided he would walk the 2 miles that separated him from W&H's headquarter. Walking the head toward the ground, really pensive figure passing unnoticed in the streets. When suddenly he realized something, he'd been in that alley before…Yeah, this animated piece of LA, was the place he first saw Darla when W&H brought her back. She was trying to torment him, successfully. Same street, same perfume, same troubled mind. And here he saw that delightful silhouette, like a wind mixing colours and tunes, pale and white, yellow and bright, she passed near him and he closed his eyes. You cant really look at what you know isn't, eyes can lie…but even in the air this perfume of hers…He followed this perfume, his eyes still closed, _she would know, she would've done better_, sure she would have, she was his mother, Connor's mother, she wouldn't have been fooled by her own wishes and by Holtz's act, she wasn't blind like he was trying to keep his eyes closed, to keep his desires founded since not unfounded.

When this perfume was gone, Angel open his eyes and he was on that spot, that spot where Connor was born, where Darla had died.. He just sat down, on the filthy ground, his head on his knees. 

Time to move on. Life's that way, you can stay still or you can move on. Which is better, well nobody's gonna lie to you, there's no answer to that but yet the simple question, does that make you happy? Is the key to great things. _I don't deserve to be happy_. Angel got up and made his way toward W&H. The discussions with himself were like dead ends, there's no arguing with your self, there's no questions you might ask you'd already knew the answers, it's like the snake eating its on tail.

                                     _________________________

Harmony tried to get the closest she could of the door. She didn't hear a thing, and well it was frustrating! Especially when Spike was teasing her:

_ "I know what they're talking about! You see, its really important top secret."…"No no I can't tell you! No need to beg!"…"What? Yeah it's a pretty skirt"

Angel arriving at his office meant for Harmony to make some analysis, is he in good mood? Does he look hungry? Does he look like if I bother him he's going to rip me apart? Obviously, no, no and yes, yes definitely yes…So she made herself the smallest she could and just whispered when he was near her.

- "All of them are in here talking with Eve, she said I had to tell you"

Angel frowned and looked the door intensively. When he heard a voice on a corner singing inaudibly:

- "_Should I stay or should I go" _

Angel groaned at him. Spike…Angel took a big breath before getting in that room. Hell it was going to be, well hell he was going to see…


	11. Eveil

                                       **Chapter 10: Eveil.**

**_Eve told the crew about the memory spell, she gave them all the details on what happened but they still don't have their memory back. Angel went to the hospital and took a decision finally. We don't know which one though. _**

****

****

****

Did it ever happen to you to have a person in front of you, a person vaguely familiar yet it's the first time you see… A person you would like to know but not to be… and you just laugh because its you in a mirror? 

Connor really didn't know how he'd made it to the bathroom, he didn't remember awaking, getting up and walking to the bathroom. When he finally realized that this person in front of him was just his reflection in the mirror, he laughed but the pain in his ribcage screamed at him that it wasn't a good idea. He tried to remember where he was and why but it didn't look like he would find out just right now. So he got back to his bed and just waited there, someone would come in, in a moment or another. So he just waited there…

After what seemeed like an hour, Connor decided it would be better to search someone. He was alone in his room, there were actually two beds but the second one was unoccupied. Connor jumped down his bed surprised by his own health. It's hard to wake up not remembering anything…well right now it was fun. 

Connor opened the large door, into the large corridors. The corridors were empty…and long. All the doors along were closed. Connor approached one of the doors and looked in the little window on it. He couldn't see if there was someone inside. He continued his way across the corridor. He arrived at the end of it and found the counter but there wasn't any nurse behind it. He turned around and noticed a person sat on a chair in front of the counter. A little grand-ma waiting a magazine in her hand. She had a bag in her lap protected by her vigorous grip. 

Connor passed near her looking for a doctor, his family or anybody who could inform him. When that bony hand grabbed his wrist he faced her shocked. She watched him then began to talk with a voice we could have given to a 10 years old girl.

_ "How many times do we have to kill you for you to stay dead?" she asked casually "How many will give their blood to feed your executioners?" she then looked down, Connor looked her puzzled. When all of a sudden she looked up, her face like a cobra approached Connor's really fast…Connor jumped back and put himself free, he then ran through the corridors. Long corridors without ends, without people. He slowed down and walked forward, throwing an eye behind his shoulder sometimes. 

He was getting tired when he tried again to look into a room, by the window he didn't see a thing, except for that white atmosphere. He put a hand on the knob when a shadow moved in the room. When he approached the window suddenly two eyes popped up, big and protruding looking crazily into Connor's. Connor stepped back and then a hand banged into the window. Connor began to run again as the creepy voice resounded in the corridor "Hallo" "Cum back here! Where're ya goin'!" 

Connor ran and ran till the pain was so intense he wished he was dead. He couldn't stop afraid of the running footsteps coming after him. He arrived at a turning spot. He turned and hurt a body waiting for him. Connor crushed into that man's open arms. He stayed there, maybe caught, he felt safe there and he was really tired. His eyes closed tight as the man's embrace closed tight around him.   

**AN: Man, I had big problems with my comp! But it's all fixed now so Im able to update… **


	12. What a touch can bring

                                            **Chapter 11: What a touch can bring.**

**_Connor awoke. _**

            Angel watched the boy snuggling up in his arms with tender eyes. If he could melt, well he couldn't so whatever, but he could turn to dust and he never thought it was a good idea but right now he knew how it felt to have the heart pierced and taken by a warm breeze. He raved briefly that those footsteps approaching was his heart coming back to life, the heat of that body burning his skin like his blood would boil in his veins. 

Doctors came running in Angel's direction. Face to face with their boss, well not really face to face since Angel was on the ground, they had that nervous look dogs have when they've peed somewhere and are about to be punished. Angel just watched them his gaze unreadable. A doctor volunteered and approached Connor to check if he was okay. Angel just didn't notice he was squeezing tighter as the doctor tried to touch the boy.

- "Quite a come back he made!" the doctor said "We were a little taken by surprise"

At these words Angel let the doctor approached Connor and back to his normal mode asked what happened  

- "Well, he woke up. Don't know how but when we went to his room he was gone. We heard a 'bang!' and here he's with you. Well I guess that means he's better" the doctor continued, he got up and writing things on his pad he said "Yeah, he doesn't seem to be hurt but we'll make test. How curious this is?" he turned back and walked away making place to the medical staff to return Connor to his bed. Angel followed them closely, they could drop him and right now wasn't really the best time for the kid to fall hard on the ground, well not that there was an appropriate moment for that anyway. 

Angel was _gently_ supervising the doctors when his phone rang.

- "What do you mean attacked!!?" a long moment followed that question before Angel spoke again "Im on my way, block all the doors!" Angel put his phone back in his pocket with a gesture well known when he heard gasps coming from Connor's room. Something was wrong he could tell, and he was a vampire so he _could_ tell. He hurried toward Connor's room when he saw Connor pressed again a corner of the room like he was trying to pass through it. Angel approached him slowly a hand front of him like for reinsure an animal afraid.

- "Connor, you're up. What's wrong?" he said calmly.

Connor didn't watch him but whispered between rough gasps "They're not human. They're not…are they?" and with a trembling voice "I don't…I want to go home" he began to sob silently. Angel frowned filled with concern and pain, he finally took his eyes at what Connor was watching all along and just saw the three or four doctors' backs. They were fussing over radios and notes. Angel made his eyes flown to Connor and the doctors twice or so then fixed his look on Connor and tried to attract the boy's attention on him. He could see his kid was really troubled near hysteria and whatever made him think he could be a soothing value for the sobbing boy was a new strength. 

- "Connor, what are you talking about? You're at the hospital. Do you remember? You were badly hurt? They're here to take care of you."

Connor finally looked into Angel's eyes, full of fear and resolution.

- "It's not a hospital…it's a grave." The door suddenly shut with a hard noise echoing through the empty room like in a church. Connor jumped his eyes wide and shining with tears. Angel watched the doors and followed Connor's eyes to the doctors. 

The doctors turned back facing Angel and Connor. But they weren't quite like before, well if they were Angel would've never let them take care of his son. They looked like zombies, dead and rotten but yet still moving and talking. They're greenish skin were suppurating on their clean white coats. One of them took a step toward Connor and taking up a really big syringe.

- "I think he needs a lobotomy" he said evilly.

Connor looked him terrified and just sobbed stronger. He collapsed on the ground and curled up there keeping his arms around his knees protectively. Another zombie came near the first a stick in his hand, he took it up threateningly.

- "You don't like needles? Should think about it, my dart is bigger so it'd be just more painful"

Angel just watched furious by those remarks and by Connor's so unexpected breakdown. He rushed to the perfusion's metal bar and hit the two doctors with it sending them flying against the lightning board. The two others ran toward Angel but quickly joined their colleagues on the ground.

- "Like marshmallow" Angel said heroically. He ran to Connor and grabbed his arms lifting him from the ground. Connor stayed unresponsive so after putting him on his feet Angel dragged him out of the room. Angel used the metal bar to block the door. Connor froze, front of them dozens of zombies were standing in the corridors. All the medical staff and Angel could see some of the patients getting out of their beds and rooms slowly and groaning. Angel ran toward the room front of Connor's, he pulled Connor toughly behind him. The patient of that room was blocking the way so without management Angel crushed into him almost breaking the living dead in thousand pieces. Suddenly Angel felt a resistance in his right arm, he looked and saw a zombie nurse pulling Connor's other arm painfully, he grabbed her wrist and with a grimace at her ugly face which was trying to be seductive snapped her wrist. She screamed as her bones broke. Angel got back to his course still pulling Connor who was pale and badly shaken. Angel went right to the window, he got the fact that Connor was really reluctant when the weight he was pulling doubled as the kid tried to stop that man to throw them both through the window. 

The window shattered and they crashed on the ground with a hard thud. Angel had managed for Connor to land on his rougher body, well they had just fallen through three stories. Connor had passed out so it's on Angel's shoulder he made the way to the car. Angel watched a minute the hospital for any sign of pursuers but he saw none. He started the car when his phone rang again. He looked at Connor sleeping not really peacefully on the seat next to him and drove to W&H. 

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews :D Hopes that answers the dream or not questions ;) I can't believe how a chapter so small took me so much time!**   


	13. Arcade

                                                  **Chapter 12: ****Arcade****.**

**_Connor woke up and has been attacked. Fortunately Angel was there and got them both out of danger. Angel got a call about an attack._**

****

**_12 hours before end of chapter 11._**

Player 1: Gunn.

            The clock echoed in the apartment till the button was pushed by two fingers feeling their way. Gunn threw the covers beside him and got up with a yawn. His life was now like his morning routine, clear, put-together and for once he knew what he was doing, he understood things, he wasn't useless. His knowledge, his new place at the head of the game made him a new man. No more insecurity, no more doubts, he wouldn't go back for the world. 

When he was finished, dressed, clean, he paused during a second front of the mirror and facing himself reviewed his appearance. He winked at himself and took the door to the parking. New apartment, new car and all that just to do what he always had done, fight evil.well like men ways change. He took his car and proudly took the streets to W&H building. Music resounding through the big speakers into the sunny streets of LA, city of illusion, show off and success. Gunn  was easily taken into the game, sometimes just ignoring how he came here but just enjoying the view, high over all those people, looking at him with the respect and the humility they never showed when he had his butt frozen for walking all night long in the streets searching for vampires. 

LA was now his domain, nothing had secrets for him. When he pushed that door every morning he remembered the first time he did and that just made him smile some more. Looking around him and walking to his office people in there looked him envy in their eyes. He reached his office and without wasting time he began to work beginning with the different calls and files at hands. His secretary entered bringing the news.

- "Yeah, I see. Is Wesley here yet?"

The employee was impressed by Gunn's use of Mr Windham Price's first name.

- "I guess so, sir. Ill contact his office." Said the secretary posted beside Gunn's desk. After a minute of silence Gunn looked at the guy incredulous.

- "Well not tomorrow! Right now!" he said roughly, the secretary rushed out embarrassed.

Gunn smiled and sat more comfortably in his leather chair.

Player 2: Wes.

- "The fish took them!!!" 

            Wesley awoke disturbed by the discomfort of his position. He had slept on his books again and he had lines tattooed on his cheek and his glasses were on the skew. Wesley took his glasses in his hand and rubbing his eyes with his free one put himself back together on this early morning. He stood up remembering last night researches. Everything here was so fast, so much information so easy to find, Wesley couldn't remember how they used to do before. It was so hard for him, despite all his work, all the time he put to it, how much effort he did and how sure he was about his decision he still felt wrong, useless, unappreciated.  

His life had always been empty but at least it had a sense, but right now all that._maybe its just me, Ill never be good enough no matter what I do_.Wesley sighed and collected his notes before leaving his office. He walked along those corridors, passing in the lobby, the building was barely empty except for their closest staff, well except for Harmony who would arrive in an hour or so. Wesley took the direction of the common room, where he could find coffee, he could ask to his assistant but he wasn't there so.and Wesley preferred, morning was his favourite moment of the day when he could be alone, without all the noise and people, where he could wandered around or searching for Fred without a dozens of people following them around.

When Wesley saw Angel leaving his office, he didn't move but stayed at the counter re-looking his notes. A little hard it had been between them after all the revelations, but Wes wasn't avoiding Angel, but he really didn't know if something was expected from him, was he supposed to say something to the man he stole the child from or was he supposed to keep his distance the time necessary for everybody to cool down? In the same time Wes had just words, knowing what had happened didn't make it true, the feelings, the thoughts proper to him he didn't remember.but did he really want to remember all those feelings? Did he really want to remember all those thoughts? Did he really want to feel this knife cutting his flesh? He looked Angel leave.Will things ever be right? 

Player 3: Fred.

            Clothes. It's always hard to dress, always taking so much time to decide what to wear, how something so futile can be so important. Being trapped five years in a world where she was wearing a piece of cloth made her realize how much she had lost. Pick a colour or another to fit with your mood, or to send a message to other. People are like a mirror, you can see yourself in other's eyes and for some it matters a lot more than what they can see with their own.  

Fred wasn't a person interested in appearances; she never really knew how to decode other's codes. She always thought that stay a spot in the middle of lots other was the best to survive and somewhere she was right, wasn't it like that she stayed alive during those five years? But now she fought for something right and it was the only thing she wanted to see in other's eyes.

In her lab she was like a fish in the ocean. She had met people she could actually talk with without seeing their eyes go shut. She didn't think she could help the world, she never thought that..but she thought she could help those who actually made a difference, like Angel. She met him when she arrived, he was leaving. She approached him and gently whispered a hi.

- "Oh, hi Fred" he said back awkwardly "Im going to the ...hospital"

- "Yeah" _awkward_ "okay, I've got work so Ill see you"

Angel said a bye before getting in his car and leaving Fred alone in the parking. She sighed, she had been so angry at him, well not really angry but she had felt betrayed, and now she knew everything she was so pained for Angel, she felt so stupid. Nobody knew how to react to all this and nobody really wanted to expend on it anyway. Past must stay past Gunn had said, but now that this past was coming back biting them in the ass it was kindda rough to stay quiet. 

Fred got in the building and the first person she saw was Wesley drinking his coffee at the counter. 

- "Hi!" she waved at him, a big smile on her lips. Wesley smiled and waved back before getting to her.

- "Fred, did you get some sleep?" he asked kindly.

- "Yeah, and you? Did you sleep at all?"

A little smile appeared on Wes' face.

- "I guess." Suddenly a pager rang. Wes searched in his pocket and took his pager when a second, Fred's, rang at its turn.

- "Seems like Gunn's arrived" Wes said rolling his eyes. And now began the day.

7.00 am

Wes and Fred were sitting on the bench in Gunn's office, papers all around them. Gunn was at his desk papers recovering it. They were all reading and to time to time murmuring something.

- "Maybe..I think W&H has a part in this." Said Wes.

- "Yeah, well it's not really a surprise, W&H has a part on everything going on" added Gunn.

- "The spell would be step one" Fred said putting a paper back on a pile. Wesley and Gunn stopped their reading to look at her, after a moment Fred looked at them. Gunn spoke before anyone could.

- "I thought we said we wouldn't! I mean, we're lucky enough that this memory didn't make us vegetables.." Gunn closed his mouth shocked by his own words, it wasn't really smart to say something like that knowing that Cordelia was resting brainless in a hospital bed. "I mean, why would we want our memories back, its not like it was so much important. The spell erased all souvenirs about Connor, things that Angel obviously doesn't want us to remember, and well after hearing what happened it's quite understandable. I say we let the past behind and let a future a chance."

Wesley looked Gunn a little amused.

- "Did you prepare that?" he said teasingly.

- "A bit" Gunn said jokingly "I don't understand why you want to get back those memories, it's just useless"

Wesley looked down. Fred, Gunn they were there, with Angel when that happened, Wesley wasn't. He was alone, he felt like he had to remember, he couldn't let go the burden he was supposed to carry just coz it was easier or because he had the choice.

- "I think we should, we have too. We can't let Angel alone facing all that. Do you realize he must have been so lonely." Fred said sadly and shamefully.

- "Hey! I didn't ask him to play voodoo on my mind! He wanted us to forget his son. Well why the hell did he do that anyway? To preserve us or to preserve himself? Now it's done, and it's not our problem anymore." Gunn affirmed crossing his arms on his chest.

- "Well if you actually remembered the boy it would be your problem" Fred said with a calm hiding a certain angst.

- "Well, I don't and seeing his record I think its better. The kid wasn't really loved around here as I've heard."

- "I wasn't either.." said Wesley looking the floor.

Gunn turned toward him "Yeah, maybe, well you see, I don't want to remember that, it's just making things more complicated for not so much"

Wesley stood up readjusting his vest "Anyway, we have to, because we have to experiment W&H's magic. I think its time for us to dig a little. Use their resources to do good is fine as long as their not plotting in our backs or turning things against us. We made a pact with the devil, and it'll be a time when we'll have to really understand where we got into"

Gunn just looked at his desk. _We're controlling_.

10.00 am.

- "I hate this place..I hate this place" Spike was whispering while walking in the lobby. 

- "What's wrong again negative man?" Harmony asked from behind her counter. Spike stopped to look at her.

- "Don't you have a phone to answer at!?" he said angrily. Harmony just put on a sad look. "I've disappeared again last night, and reappeared in some kind of underground, took me four hours to get back here. I couldn't even pass through the walls!! What's the point in being a phantom if I can't pass through walls!! That place is my doom I tell ya!" he continued. He approached Harmony secretively and asked silently:

- "Where's Angel?" Harmony approached her head of Spike's and whispered as secretively as him "Not here" she then smiled mockingly and started classify her papers. Spike left saying.

- "My doom!! No fun in re-re-death I tell ya!" A little now familiar sound echoed in the corridor where Spike was passing, the elevator's doors opened and Eve walked out as lightly as always. "Eve, what bad winds bring you here?"

She smiled disdainfully "Actually Im here to see Wesley about the memory spell." She went round him and made her way to Wesley's office"

Spike just watched her leave "Actually" he said mimicking Eve "How bitchy she can say that word" Spike shrugged and went after her. When he got in Wes' office he saw Wes and Eve talking while Fred and Gunn were arguing on a corner. Spike rolled his eyes painfully and sighed. 

1.00 pm.

Wesley, Fred, Eve and a little behind Gunn were walking down stone stairs, they were in W&H underground and were all really surprised to see how big W&H was. The dark long spiral staircase was frightening so Fred was holding her lamp tight. 

- "Boo!!!!!" Spike screamed getting out of the wall right next to Fred, she gasped and jumped t-hen threw him a disappointed look. Eve looked at him indignant. "What? Im a ghost, that's my duty!!!" He defended himself with big puppy eyes. They all ignored him and started to walk again, they finally arrived at some big corridor with plenty of doors and followed Eve into one of them.

- "What's behind those doors?" asked Gunn "I thought we were supposed to know everything little things sleeping in that building?"

- "Actually" Spike rolled his eyes at that "It has been said that nothing would be hidden from you and they aren't, the fact you haven't been told doesn't mean you have been lied to"

They entered the first door on the left and were really surprised to find in this medieval décor a large room as black as a crow. You couldn't tell where began the walls or where ended the floor, it was like so little and yet so huge. All black except for one little display in the middle which was white. There was a little box on it, a box recovered with symbols and gold hieroglyphs. They all approached carefully and placed themselves around it. Gunn approached his hand to it but didn't dare touch it.

- "So our memories are in there?" he asked impressed. Eve smiled.

- "No, no, its not that easy" she went to the box and opened it amused by the little jumps backward they all had made, she took out of it a little bag celled by a gold thread. "You'll have to go through a little trip to get them back, don't worry there's no danger" she asked them to sit down and to close their eyes, she then opened the little bag and searched into it. She approached Wes and delicately threw him a pinch of silver dust. He instantly fainted, she repeated the same thing for all of them before getting out of the room.  

1.24 pm.

- "Ow.." Wesley sighed after putting a hand on his sore head. Fred and Gunn woke up too with a big headache either. They looked at each other before getting up.

Wesley smiled and rubbed his neck "Well that was quite something, memories back yet?" Fred and Gunn sighed then shook their heads "No" they said at unison. Wesley's smile faded away "Yeah, me neither" they shrugged it off and went to the door. 

When they opened the door they heard the alarm of the building stifled by the thickness of the ceilings. They looked at the ceiling intrigued and quickly ran up the stairs. When they had reached the lobby Gunn ran to the security offices as Wesley went to Harmony.

- "What happened?" he said watching around for any unusual activities. Harmony was overwhelmed by the phones calls.

- "I don't know" she said on the edge "The alarm went crazy I can't join Angel on the phone and if I don't the prince of Therazéà will end all transactions with us."

- "Where is Eve?"

- "I don't know! She left I guess" she grabbed the phone angrily "What?!!......oh Hi Prince Therazéà, no not yet..."

Wesley moved away meeting Gunn in the security offices. Gunn approached him.

- "Nothing's wrong the alarm just went off, it'll be over in a minute or two."

Wes and Gunn left the security post into the lobby when they spotted Fred.

- "I got back downstairs but the little bag wasn't in the box anymore. I guess Eve took it, I won't be able to analyze it."

- "I told you!" Gunn expressed "How good it feels to say that" he finished smiling.

4.30 pm.

Harmony searched on the shelves for a new pack of coffee. She found some behind some weird green substance in a pot. She made some coffee and waited for it to be ready, she noticed some donuts on the counter, she took one. She couldn't really feel the taste of food but, heck, for the illusion. When the coffee was done she poured herself a cup, she plunged her lips in it and tasted it disappointed by the lack of perfume. She saw an employee approaching her.

- "Want some coffee?" she asked friendly. The other woman positioned herself near her but looked the donut. Harmony looked around slowly before looking her donut then the woman.

- "You want this?" she asked, the other woman seemed weird "What's wrong?" Harmony asked trying to find out. The other woman moved her head and all of a sudden she planted her teeth in Harmony's arm, Harmony gasped and pulled her arm out of the woman's mouth not without letting a big piece of flesh.

- "What the hell is wrong with you?!!!!" Harmony screamed. The other woman fixed her eyes on Harmony and she was clearly a zombie. "Oh" Harmony said disgusted. The other woman approached groaning but Harmony kicked her in the gut then threw her the burning coffee. When the zombie employee wasn't moving anymore Harmony ran in the lobby searching for Wesley, Fred or Gunn for that matter. She didn't find any so she ran to the security offices. She opened the door violently and gasped when she saw the agents all dead and barely eaten lying on the ground. She ran out and bumped in Wesley, she screamed.

- "You scared me!" she said accusingly. Wesley watched her incredulous.

- "Harmony..you're a vampire" 

- "I've been attacked, and all the security agents are dead!! It's like a blood bath in there" she said pointing the security offices. Without losing a minute Wesley went into the office. He watched the dead bodies Harmony on his toes. He turned back facing Harmony.

- "Harmony" he said losing patience. She turned and ran out and bumped into Gunn, she screamed again. Wesley rolled his eyes.

- "You're the lamest vampire" he said.

- "I know!" she said firmly.

- "There are zombies in the building!" Gunn said casually "not a good sign if you ask me" 

- "We have to find Fred"

They went up the stairs to the lab where they were pretty sure to find Fred. They heard her screams so sped up. Fred was back at the door trying to keep it shut while three zombies were trying to get in. Wes and Gunn rushed at them and with some blows cleared the path. They entered the lab and checked if Fred hadn't injuries.

- "Are you okay?" Wes asked full of concern. Fred nodded.

- "Man! What the hell is that!?" Gunn said "Nobody's been bitten?" They all shook their heads except Harmony. Her eyes went wide.

- "I've been bitten! Oh my god, Im gonna turn into a living dead!!.......wait a minute, Im already a living dead!" she paused an instant "Im gonna turn into a brainless living dead!!"

Wesley and Gunn exchanged a look and smiled. 

- "Ill call Angel" Wes said "try to see if that expended to the all building"

Fred nodded and went to her phone...

Down to W&H underground. Spike just appeared in a corner of a long dark corridor.

- "Not again!"

**AN: Thanx for the reviews!!! :***


	14. W&H, Welcome Honey!

                                              **Chapter 13: W&H, Welcome Honey!**

**_Fred, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne have used the spell to recover their memory. After passing out they woke up to find the building infested by zombies._**

       Angel parked his car in the closest street of the W&H building. Connor was still lying unconscious on his seat. Angel got out locking the doors. He looked around thinking about yes or no leaving Connor in the car at everybody's mercy was a good idea. He finally stepped away hesitantly, travelling forward and backward during a moment. He finally decided to go at his friend's rescue and crossed the street at top speed. 

When he saw the building everything seemed normal from outside, not a noise, not a person getting out bleeding and screaming but one thing sure was what this building could hide. He ran for the door and opened it brutally as he made an "entrance" all the people in the lobby watched him surprised. Angel was embarrassed till he remembered that the building was supposed to be under zombies attack. Yet everybody seemed fine. He went to the elevator walking first running then.

He searched for them in their respective offices but they weren't there; he was going to go back in the lab when he bumped into Harmony.

- "Ow!!!" she screamed "Can't you look!!! ……..Oh boss!" she said smiling apologetic. Angel was a little blah but asked her where the others were, she answered "the meeting room" and left rubbing her arm. 

Angel arrived in the meeting room and found them sat in their seats facing demons in a middle of what seemed to be a conference. Wesley got up and asked Angel to meet their clients.

- "What?" was all Angel managed to say "where are the zombies?" he said a little more eagerly.

- "Zombies?" Wesley said disconcerted "they're Eshtars"

Angel began to smile nervously "Was it some kind of joke? No coz it's lame"

- "Angel, what are you talking about?" asked Fred.

- "You called me saying you were attacked by zombies since we've been attacked too I mean…….."

- "We haven't been attacked" Wes said "Have we?" he asked the others unsure, they all looked at each other and shrugged "At the hospital?" Wesley continued turning back toward Angel "How's the kid" he finally said like painfully.

- "He's fine" sighed Angel. After what seemed like a minute "oh!" and he ran to the door letting the others dumbfounded.

                                                                    *       *       *

   Connor opened his eyes. When you're seventeen adventure means skipping classes to smoke in the bathroom with the risk of being caught or drink for the first time at a party and waking up somewhere you don't recognize, but that was adventure that meant AH!!!!!!!!!

Connor was locked up in a car and he was panicking a little, but seemed to be the kind of panic that just grows. He began to pull the car knob crazily but the door wouldn't open, and well hit the window screaming wasn't going to do it either. Maybe push up the button. Connor finally unlocked the door and opened it. He walked out of the car into the street and all was normal, maybe all was a dream, maybe he did get drunk and woke up somewhere he wasn't recognizing. He watched forward to locate himself but unsuccessfully. He turned around and came face to face with that big guy. He screamed a frank "hee!!" and ran up the street.

- "Wait!!" screamed Angel before running after his son.

Connor never thought he could run that fast but not fast enough anyway since that strong hand grabbed his elbow and turned him around. _Why do I have elbows?!! No wait……Why do I have crazy stalkers?!! _Connor was ready to fight or scream like a little girl for that matter, pride is a thin ally when you're about to be killed, or molested or……._don't go there_.

- "You calm down okay? Im not here to hurt you" the man said really slowly. Connor nodded as slowly and started to calm down when the man's grip loosened a little.

- "Im Angel, Im here to help you. You have to come with me"

Connor had passed to "that guy is taking me to my grave" to "that guy is taking me for an idiot"

- "I know you don't trust me" _dear, a genius_ "but I saved your life back there so I think that gives me some credit, no?" _saved my life?..........Ooh……._

- "What was that?" Connor whispered shaking slightly.

- "You mean in the hospital?" Connor nodded his eyes on the floor disappointed it hadn't been just a dream "zombies, I guess"

Angel waited a minute for Connor to absorb it but he quickly got bored so he just tried to pull the kid into the car, slightly first looking for any trace of resistance and completely then barely carrying him into the car. He talked to him during the way but Connor didn't respond, perhaps he was analysing the whole situation out or perhaps he was just in Lalaland.

Angel brought him in his office were everyone joined quickly after. They were all watching him like expecting something for him to say or do.

- "So is he back? Does he remember his former self?" Wesley whispered in Angel's ear.

- "Well he doesn't seem to do, but he's awake since not so much so he might, I don't know, I haven't gotten as mush info on those spells as I wanted"

- "it's weird, seeing him again. After what happened, it's like a slap back in reality" Angel turned toward Wes.

- "You……used the spell?" Wes bit his tongue.

- "Well……yeah……we voted……two against two so we finished with the paper, stone, scissors"

- "Oh, okay. So……I think we need to find what is going on. Those zombies attacking, those children and those zombies attacking but not really" Wes put his serious face back on.

- "Yeah, well, I have a theory but it's going to be hard to prove since it concerns W&H and they're not actually willing to help" Angel locked his eyes on Connor.

- "Whatever it takes, if they don't help I'll blow up the building. Im sure Connor would be pleased."

Connor was sitting on Angel's chair totally motionless but Angel could tell he was embarrassed by the little blush on his cheeks as Fred was fussing all over him checking for injuries. In Connor's head a little song of a chewing-gum commercial was playing trying desperately to stop the flow of horrible thoughts that came crashing into his mind. This girl was cute and well in another situation why not! But her mourning and touching and motherly talking were getting on his nerves, and right now his nerves weren't exactly what you could've called "relaxed".

- "Does that hurt here?" she asked with that honey voice of hers pressing on a part of his ribcage. He just shook his head. And why?! Oh God why!? Did all those people have to be there watching and whispering in the corners.

- "If that hurts you have to tell me sweetie" _Sweetie? Okay that song!_ She pressed again somewhere and man! "Ow!!!!!" everybody jumped in the room; they all stared at him a little startled.

- "Oh, you have a hematoma on the hip" _The hip? How did she get to the hip?!_ "Just gonna put some cream on it and it'll be healed in some days" she tapped his thigh and went to the aid box.

- "So……what's wrong?!" Angel asked her after intercepting her.

- "He's fine! A little hematoma, some cuts and a little concussion is all" she pointed to the cream and Wes held it to her "he's not really talkie though. Are you going to explain the whole thing to him?"

Angel took a breath "I don't know……I guess I'll just wait if he asks questions. I guess he'll never ask are you my father? Was I crazy? Did I try to kill lots of people?"

- "Angel!" Fred shot a little shocked.

- "What? Im not throwing that at his face except if he asks for it…..that sounded weird" he shrugged and took the cream from Fred's hand leaving them to go to Connor.

Connor watched this Angel walking toward him; he focused on him and didn't like this pathetic look the older man bore. Little by little Connor was putting all the information together. Child under the truck, building blowing off, hospital with incredibly long corridors then full of zombies, man throwing them by the window, locked into a car, guy pulling him into a building, girl checking for wounds with an audience, and the most important…….all that lasts in pajamas!!!!

- "Hey Connor" Angel crouched down front of Connor and smiled at the uncomfortable kid "here's some cream" he held it for Connor but kept it out of his reach "do you want me to do it?"

- "No!!!" Connor burst "I'll do it" he said clearly blushing. He took the tube really quickly snapping it out of Angel's hand. Angel stayed there watching Connor with a cute fatherly smile which by the way looked creepy to who it was meant.

- "Im not doing it now" Connor finally said in a matter of fact. Angel got back to earth.

- "Oh yeah sure. That must be uncomfortable" he said playfully.

- "Well it's not really comfortable, so yeah" the kid said throwing glances at everything but Angel, he couldn't stand that fixy glare.

- "I'll get everyone out" Angel said getting up "you must have questions" Connor looked at him unsure.

- "Yeah, some" As said Angel got everyone out. 

Connor wasn't feeling threatened by those people but he wasn't feeling so secure with them all around him in his weak and not dressed state. After closing the door Angel went back to his son who was playing with the cream tube like it was a plane landing on the desk, when he saw Angel watching him amused he stopped and just let the tube on the desk like he'd never touched it. "So" the vampire began taking a seat front of the desk. Angel waited for questions that never came so he talked, explaining the situation as simply as possible. During his speech Connor would sometimes interrupt asking a question with a little voice so out of character. So the basics, Connor was pursued by a weird phenomenon that Angel and his crew, who worked in a firm which played a kind of police of the demonic world, had no clue about, that Connor wasn't exactly who he thought he was, that Angel was here to help him and to take care of him, that he was going to keep him safe till he discovers what was behind all this. 

Angel talked a long time about the demon exist crap and was kindda surprised that Connor didn't ask more about himself, about his family. Apparently Connor didn't seem to notice that his family wasn't around, he didn't even seem shocked about Angel's speech but that might be because there wasn't any point in being. After a little silence Connor rubbed his neck. 

Angel got up "I have apartments up there" he said pointing at the elevator "there's a bed……for you……I'll get you clothes and you can take a shower" Connor got up and went to the elevator followed by Angel. In the apartments, Connor was standing near the door not sure about what to do. Angel was uselessly showing him where everything was.

- "So, Ill let you a minute to get some clothes, won't take long" he said awkwardly.

- "Yeah, a minute" Angel smiled and took the elevator. Connor looked around, the place was big, it was a loft kind of thing where the rooms where all in the same room (-_-; ) Connor wandered around throwing an eye into the room he was going to sleep in. It was waaayyy too close of Angel's own bed and waaaayyy too easy to reach. Connor suddenly realized that he was actually going to sleep in that building, with those people……_How cool!......Nonono……..How weird!.......Nonono…..oh a TV!_ Man, this guy was rich! Talking about the dude. Angel came back in the apartment ten minutes had passed. He gave a pile of clothes to Connor.

- "My secretary got them, I hope they fit, so I'll let you and go……"

- "Work?" 

- "Yeah, work" 

Connor eyed the clothes then blushed suddenly. This secretary knew what he was going to wear, everything he was going to wear, oh! Maybe she showed them all!!! _Don't go there!_ So Angel left again and now Connor felt really lonely but the unknown of the situation, of this place was really jolting maybe he could sneak out later and spy around……._spy around hee he hee…….._ Connor took a shower, he chose a soap that smelled apples ( O_o; ) and washed his hair letting the hot water run all over him. It was like a warm rain since the shower head was like three heads high from him. He then towelled himself and dressed examinating all his cuts, small cuts but still quite a lot for a small body. He put the cream and finished to get dressed. The clothes fitted really well his size.

There were sweat pants really light and loose, they were midnight blue and a sleeveless shirt, white and solid and this hooded sweater. It was a normal white sweater but for that little but Oh! too big inscription on the front in sky blue letters saying "Im a Kitten" with those big chibi eyes under it. Connor suddenly missed his so classic pajamas. His hair was wet and messy when he got to Angel's office he could feel the cold air passing through them giving him an icy shiver. He threw a look into the room and was relieved when he didn't see that angel guy. He threw a glance out the door and discretely walked out.

- "Oh!!" squeaked a girl. Connor turned to face her. She was blond and wearing a pink skirt with a T-shirt wearing a dog's back with its tail moving, well not literally. So she was the secretary he guessed.

- "Look at you!!! Isn't that outfit too cute!!" Connor was a little…..he didn't know what to respond.

- "You're searching for your fa….." she began but was cut by a cough "Angel" she finished more solemnly.

- "Hm" Connor murmured intrigued by the new personage behind him.

- "Harmony, I'll take care of the……kitten?!" Spike said reading the sweater as Connor faced him. Connor was stunned again. So many people outta place, here was a bimbo and there was a punk, in a law firm, but hey he was wearing an "Im a kitten" sweater so.

- "Isn't this cute?" Harmony said taking Connor by the shoulders.

- "Yeah, he should hang around in Santa Monica Boulevard dressed like this. He would make some friends."

- "Oh, you're so close minded. I love it. I could eat him!" Harmony said giggling passing her tongue on her lips. Spike signed to Connor to come to him which he did without further notice.

- "So" Spike began looking Connor up and down from the corner of his eyes "you're small" Connor stared at him with a killing glare, Spike as a demon, a killer, and well a man just saw it as a pout, not really impressive with those clothes on. Spike grinned, this kid was a real cartoon and that was the only visible thing he shared with his father.

- "Who are you?" Connor asked him trying to look aloof. He had his hand in his pockets and looking down which he stopped doing when he almost hit the doorway.

- "Im Spike, the ghost of the building" Connor stopped walking open mouthed. Spike stopped too and saw Connor's face. He just put his hand through the nearest wall. Connor watched delusional. Spike turned around and went walking again.

- "What is this building?" Connor whispered catching up with Spike.

                                                              *      *      *

Angel couldn't focus on what Wesley was saying, with his son alone in his apartment. He just wanted to be with him right now, he was also scared about what would happen next. Angel would usually go with the flow but when it was about Connor never was a good way. It was like he was supposed to know everything before it happened or always think about the worst and have plans prepared for each situation before even getting the problems. Maybe it was the meaning of being a parent but you couldn't change two hundred fifty years all of a sudden.

- "Angel?" he heard Wes called.

- "What?" he said popping his head up.

- "You're not listening to me" Wesley said to an embarrassed Angel "you know, we'll just take care of things and you can go"

- "No! I……I" Angel paused "okay" he ran for the door. Wesley went beside Fred really pleased to be alone with her. Angel walked in quick time to his office. The counter was empty but for Harmony who suddenly jumped up from behind it. Angel sighed with annoyance.

- "Angel wait?!" Angel re-sighed with annoyance.

- "What?" he said really bored. Harmony leant her head slightly on the right.

- "I just wanted to say that if you're going to see your son" she said the last two word whispering "well you wont find him there" Angel kept waiting for her to pursue and with a third sight of annoyance he asked her slowly.

- "And where is he?" Harmony shrugged "gone with Spike"

_Shit_ – Angel wandered in the building asking there and here if people had seen Spike.

- "Angel" came the rough voice of the blond vampire. Angel turned around and……chuckled. Connor clearly realized it was for him and made him stop with one of his death glare, those Spike found pouty instead of scary. Angel hid another laugh at those eyes. "makes sometimes we're searching for ya" Spike continued "Cant you do the best you know and stay still"

Angel approached Connor and placed himself by his side stepping on Spike, literally.

- "Hey!" Angel faced him "Don't you have something to do?" he asked Spike "No!!!" Spike shot indignantly "Well go get lost" Connor watched them intrigued. Angel took Connor by the shoulder leading him the way to his apartments.

- "Looks like it's bedtime for the kitten" Spike teased.

Connor glared at him with a "look", Spike just laughed "don't do this, doesn't fit you" Connor just kept scowling at him till Angel and him had turned into a corridor letting Spike behind.

- "Im not **six**!!!" Connor shot "I don't need to be put in bed" he said less loudly "and it's too **early**!!!" he shot loud again. Angel stopped patting the pillow and put it back on the head bed.

- "Well you just got out of a long coma and it had been a pretty rough day so you need to rest" Angel turned back to the bed and pulled the covers down. Connor rushed and slapped the covers out of his hands "stop doing this!!" he said pouting for real this time. Angel smiled warningly.

- "Don't be stubborn" Connor suddenly froze. Angel noticed that sudden change and just retreated for the door. Connor trusted him without asking much questions it wasn't time to get pushy or too comfortable. Well a day or another all would backfire but it was too soon so the father attitude would wait. Connor climbed into the bed and tucked up the covers.

- "If you hear noises during the night don't be scared it'll probably be just me" Connor watched him blankly "or maybe it's what scares you?" Connor sank in his bed lying more comfortably on the soft mattress then rolled on his side back at Angel.

- "Im not scared of you and its fine if you're near by" he said with a sleepy voice. Angel turned off the light and went to the elevator with a tender smile.

**A/N: Sorry for the time, sorry for my restricted vocabulary….Im so busy and lazy two things that are not supposed to be together.**


	15. Another place

** Chapter 14: Another place.**

**_ Connor is in Wolfram and Hart after the hospital and the zombies attack. He's passing his first night into the building. _**

_   
_

_Once upon a time……_ is the way fairy tales often begin. Once upon a time was leaving a queen, she was envied of all others having half of her beauty. Her name was Cordelia, she was terrorizing the blond princess and wanted to take possession of the man with that angelic face. Years gone by soiled by blood and rhythm by hectic adventures as now she was lying there as a sleeping beauty. A shadow passing over face as a hand opening her eyes with a caress. And the tender kiss of the beast awoke that sleeping cruelty……

  
" " "

Rough tremors shook his body; Connor woke up of his agitated nightmares just to end up in another.

- "Shh! It's me!" Angel said placing a hand on the boy's mouth. Angel turned on the light blinding the youngster's wide eyes. And there he kept watching Angel with a look of terror and sweat glittering on his face. "What? What's the matter?"

Connor jumped down the bed putting distance between him and Angel. He went to the window and looked outside the whole city made of hundred sparkling dots. He turned around and faced Angel with a sad smile.

- "Nothing" he watched through the window again hiding his face from Angel "Since some times, it seems like……everything is……ugly"

Ugly is a word with every meaning of what's dark, tasteless, sad and frightening. Children often use that word to describe many things. And Angel couldn't agree more on that, in this world lots of things were ugly but strangely tonight his world wasn't bigger than this room and everything inside it was beautiful. Angel sat on the bed.

- "Like what?" he asked.

- "Like the people down there" the boy said pointing at the window "like you" he said facing Angel again his eyes shiny, he held up his hands watching them as if they were dirty "like me". Angel stood up.

- "There are pretty things either"

Connor focused his eyes into Angel's and smiled sarcastically "Like what?"

Angel took a step toward Connor "Like the people down there" he took another step "like me" when he was front of Connor he took him in his arms and said affectingly "like you"

After a minute Angel stepped apart smiling reassuringly. "You should get back to sleep"

- "I can't sleep anymore!" Connor shot, all tragedy lost in his tone. He walked to the TV and turned it on. "And Im not just talking about all those zombies earlier call me a baby but there's no way Im sleeping ever again with the things I've seen. Like a minute ago you think its over but there you see that monster with this weird face and……."

- "A weird face?" Angel cut him.

- "Yeah, with a weird forehead and sharp teeth" Connor answered going through the channels "Like Frankenstein or something. Hideous I tell you."

Angel wrapped his arms around himself "You mean more hideous than the zombies?"

Connor faced him "Why does that matter? You think it was real?" the boy asked watching in the room his features tensed.

- "No!" Angel hurried to say. "So you watch TV and I……er…..go there!" he said flying toward the other room. Connor grabbed his arms.

- "You're not staying?" he said with big sad puppy eyes.

_ Im really exhausted_ "Sure!" Angel said rewarded by a little smile from his son. Angel joined Connor and sat on his bed next to the boy. Being that close without getting a punch in the face from the boy was something new, something he could get used to. Connor had put on some white and black movie picturing what seem to be a gorgeous vampire hunting and seducing a woman. The vampire was apparently in love with her and saved her from bandits planning on molesting her or whatever. Angel was always bored with that way humans had to picture vampires being able to such a thing. Vampires were evil and there was no way they could love.

- "This is so unbelievable!" Connor said breaking the silence. "Why vampires always fall in love with some girl in those movies?" he sighed.

Angel smiled "yeah, vampires aren't romantic creatures" proud of his knowledge.

- "It's not it. Everybody knows that vampires are so gay!"

Angel snapped his head toward Connor "What?!"

- "Well yeah! It says so in books and stuff"

Angel sighed "Don't you believe in all that crap"

- "Well, I never really did, but that Spike ghost told me so. Seems like he knows what he's talking about"

Angel gnashed his teeth "stay as far away of Spike as possible."

Connor turned his head toward Angel "Why? He said he was some kind of great champion"

Angel was feeling heavy with tiredness and the body leaning against him seemed light compare to the weight his own body felt right now. Like trust is light and lie is heavy. That boy had grown surrounded by lies all his life, and as things were going, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

  
" " "

So the next day, in the tender light of the sun Connor awoke surprised and embarrassed to be laying his head on the man's shoulder. The room was as it was the day before, he could remember what happened but it all seemed like way back in the past, without importance anymore like it had lost its aspect of reality. Connor's mind was blank, this situation he couldn't handle and he didn't really care as it was in itself what he feared. What was going on exactly? He knew something had changed but he couldn't tell exactly what it was, as if this role has already been played and was just repeating itself over and over.

All this was so overwhelming that he couldn't remember how it was before. How was it before? He looked around, in that silent space and he felt alone. The only thing answering his pleading was his footsteps on the floor while he was walking toward the exit. He threw a look at Angel's sleeping form one last time trying to find where this feeling deep in his gut was from.

He pushed the button and waited the elevator. The office was as empty as his heart and he thought the building would be also, hell maybe the whole world was going to be. He opened the door and saw all the workers running in every corridor. Warm feeling to know you're not alone being alone. He found himself a little corner in the round where was a bench he could sit on to watch the people walking around each of them having a destination as his was still a blur. He felt the sudden need of someone who would be his everything till he could find his own balance in this new décor.

In his daily travel to the common room for coffee Wesley spotted Connor looking like a wounded bird in the middle of the pavement everybody would look at and avoid delicately but not pick up. A little thing hard to miss in this giant room full of bureaucrats. Wesley approached Connor and from behind put a hand on the boy's shoulder startling him a little.

- "Hi. What are you doing here? Where's Angel?"

Connor watched the man and his face bearing that gentle smile was nothing but reassuring, in fact everybody here seemed really nice. Connor shrugged.

- "I was going take a coffee if you want you can join me, that is if you drink coffee"

- "I do" Connor said to happy to actually get his mind on something else than his brooding.

Wesley smiled again aware of the good his little gesture seemed to have on the boy. He led him to the common room his hand still on Connor's shoulder.

- "What's troubling you?" asked Wesley watching Connor who had been silent fixing the coffee for the past two minutes.

- "I don't know" he answered shrugging "it feels……weird"

Wesley sipped his coffee, how far could he go with that. Wesley frowned his brain sparkling, he grabbed Connor's elbow which was on the table.

- "How many times do we have to kill you for you to stay dead?" Wesley said in a harsh voice far away from the one he used a second ago. Connor stood up with a jump getting his coffee all over his sweater; well he didn't like that sweater anyway!

- "What?!" came his trembling voice. He stepped backward and Wesley stood up at his turn putting his hand front of him trying to calm the boy.

- "Wait, I don't know what……" but before he could finish Connor was out the door with an "I gotta go!"

**AN: So here we are again with the apologies :S Well, as people know it was the end of the school year which usually means lotta work, but if that can appease your anger I pass got all the grades high enough :D Now here's summer and all the time needed to write fics and sunbath lol This chapter is just a little back on the horse thing since I kindda lost my ways into this story while studying maths _::shudders:: _and for people who follow to know that the story is updated and we'll be from now on…Oh and to avoid future bad surprises Id have to say that even though Connor seems a little boyish and fragile right now its not something that's gonna last, I like badass Connor but I like baby Connor either so Ill mix it up but just for you know Angel/Connor won't be leaving in pinkcity all the time, gotta get real!**

**Antares: Thanx for the reviews, I can't believe you actually checked my old story! The story isn't bad for a first but the spelling and the grammar, well its just sad lol I didn't finish it coz it was too general and when you don't focus enough on a character, a ship or whatever people get bored (and well for the obvious don't speak English well enough lol) I might rewrite it and finish it but s-l-o-w-l-y lol Just coz I love Connor and I didn't get the time to write him really evil hee……hee……**


	16. I'm out of my mind, but feel free to

**Chapter 15 : Im out of my mind, but feel free to leave a message…**

**_ After all happened it's time for Connor to act normal and freak out…… _**

Connor ran into the building, reason would've told him to get out of the building but something sure was that whatever was happening there was no blessed backdoor to go out of it. He ran like he was insane and each person he would cross would barely look at him. All this insanity seemed normal to them, Connor felt like he was losing it and yet he still appeared to be the most sane person in this place.

First was fear……feeling like a small child as everything is new and seems so complicated that without the help of someone more experienced you could drown. Second was denial……everything is fine as long as I am, the situation could be worse, I could be alone or dead, and it's a great adventure to tell the buddies, right?. Third was madness……senseless you begin to realize that it is actually worse and that you have to find a way back to reality and if you die well lets just hope that'll trigger you're waking up from this bad dream.

Connor thought that whatever he was in it was paranormal right? So something would show him the way. Well he ran down stairs and through corridors but that divine guidance didn't come so he just entered the first door he saw. He kept looking through the half closed door when a girl cleared her throat. He jumped feet high and turned around very slowly ready to throw his hands up.

- "This room is reserved to the staff with access card. Do you have an access card?"

Connor watched around perplex "no" he said casually.

- "Without an access card you can not enter that room. If you want to enter the archive you have to go get one" she said then she returned her eyes on the files she was reading.

Connor approached her desk lightly. "Hum……what is this room? It's archive of what?" the girl didn't even acknowledge his presence "It's lawyers files and stuff isn't it? …… Helloho"

Annoyed she finally said "It's Wolfram and Hart's archive and you can access them with an access card which you have not."

- "Yeah, I don't have your damn card. I don't care about your archive anyway." He said returning to the door. He stuck his ear at the piece of wood, what was he waiting for. Did he think that people had followed him? It wasn't like he was a prisoner or anything; maybe he should stop watching all those movies because right now he didn't know what was driving him paranoid, those movies or this situation. The girl was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

Connor sat down his back against the door "I'm hiding" he said noting the ridiculous in his own words. Maybe in some minutes he would take a bandana and attached it around his forehead before going hunting in the jungle.

The girl just kept staring at him with overacted blinking. "What are you hiding from?" she finally asked.

Connor didn't really know what to answer, was he hiding from reality or was he hiding from insanity? "This place and those people……I think there's something I don't have right! This isn't right!" he said getting angry. She looked at him blinking.

- "If it's answers you're searching, everything about Wolfram and Hart, it's employees and everything that touches to its clients and its cases are listed here, in the archive"

Connor's eyes shined with joy. "Really? That's great! I need to find what they got on me, and on the investigations they're working on"

- "Of course. It's easy, I can find them in a second. As long as you have an access card to access those files. Do you have an access card?" she said and waited with that look of hers.

- "I told you I don't have that card! I need to see those files!" he said slapping his hands on her desk.

- "No card no files. I am calling the security now" she said taking her phone, this girl was staying so calm it was disturbing.

Connor grabbed the phone as gently as he could. "No, you don't need to. I'm hiding, remember? If I come back with a card you'll let me use the archive, right?"

- "Right" she answered putting the phone back on the desk. She returned to her reading ignoring Connor again.

Connor sneezed "And……er……How does this card look like?"

" " "

- "Hey, if it isn't the little fugitive!" Spike declaimed entering Angel's office. Connor was searching through the desk's drawers and scared shitless by Spike he spread all the papers on the floor. As he began hyperventilating he put a hand full of paper on his heart as it could jump out of his chest any moments. Connor returned to his drawers, signing to Spike to approach with his hand full of the papers. Spike raised an eyebrow but approach padding like a dancer.

- "What's goin' on?" he asked.

- "SHHHH!!!!" Connor whispered angrily throwing the vampire an angry look. Spike sneered.

- "What's goin' on?" he asked again whispering sarcastically. "Everybody's searching for you" he said back to his normal voice and throwing himself into Angel's leather chair.

Connor stopped his searching and looked Spike intensely. Spike returned the look adding a little sardonic touch to it. "You're scaring me pup."

- "What do think of this place? You said you were prisoner of it……were you normal before getting into it?"

Spike swallowed hard, "you mean except the part where I died saving the world from upper vampires in a hell mouth not so far from here?"

- "Er…yeah" Connor replied uneasy.

- "Well, no" Spike answered simply "I'm in this supernatural mess since a long time"

- "But you're a good guy, right?"

- "Well, yeah….where the hell are you going?! Are you asking if you can trust me?"

- "Well yeah, but now that you know you can lie" Connor said feeling uncomfortable.

- "You know, you're not **that** subtle. Just tell me why you're all secretive even though it's not that shocking." Spike said laying in the chair like home.

- "I'm trying to find answers and there's that girl and that card. That damned card!! I don't find it!!" Connor yelled histerically.

- "Well, took you time enough to freak out, we thought you swallowed all of it to easily. But I think you should just ask instead on going into some crusade on your own. This building is full of shit and things you don't wanna know from people you don't wanna know"

- "Yeah, well I'm just gonna stick to my plan"

- "Find a card, good plan, you'll go far with that" Spike said rolling his eyes.

- "Got it!" Connor said triumphantly. He stood up so fast that he hurt the chair which almost threw Spike backward. Spike caught the desk with both hands and steadied himself before sighing. He quickly jumped on his feet to catch Connor who was already at the door ready to go out.

- "Wait!" he screamed. Connor watched him approached. "Don't go there, we'll go find Wes"

- "Oh no! Not that freak! Either you stay here, or you come with me but if you pipe a word to the others…well…Ill…never talk to you ever…again" Connor said threatening, as far as he knew this threat was only working in kindergarten.

Spike watched him blankly "And that is like, so horrible!" he said mugging.

Connor sighed and opened the door before sneaking out. Spike followed him exasperated. Connor walked stuck to the wall, he arrived at a plant pot and hid behind it as some employees made their way toward him. Spike joined him whispering.

- "This is a bad idea"

- "And yet, you're still here. Mustn't be so bad after all"

- "Kiddo, believe me when I tell you that everything you would learn from those files are things that'll just disturb you more than you already are"

Connor turned his eyes toward Spike "What **you** are saying is disturbing more! Now I **have **to know! Thank you!" he said before running through the room hoping he would be fast enough for no one to see. Spike clenched his teeth with anger before running through the room at his turn _why am 'I' hiding! _

- "You little rascal, don't make it sound like I'm the one who pushed you over the edge!" he whispered angrily behind Connor as they were hiding behind a wall again.

- "I need to know why I'm here, I'm sure they know more than they say. Hell I'm sure you too!"

- "Believe me I know really little" Spike said mimicking the proportion with two fingers.

Connor slapped his fingers away "You big fat liar!" and he ran again toward the staircase.

- "I'm everything but fat, little boy!" Spike spoke after him.

" " "

Connor entered the room and put the card under the girl's nose. She moved back an inch and grabbed the card. She observed it a little and her face wasn't the one Connor hoped to see.

- "This card is the multi pass of this building's CEO." She said showing him the card "Are you the CEO?"

Connor was suddenly possessed by a surreal annoyance. He clenched his teeth and his chest was moving as he was breathing loudly. "Yeah" he said ironically "So would you hurry up I have plenty of copies to make"

She passed the card in some kind of machine and gave him back. When she returned to her reading, Connor advanced in the alleys. There were many drawers full of many files. How was he going to find the ones he wanted? He grabbed a drawer trying to see if all those papers had some kind of classification. The drawer closed echoing through the room. The lady at the desk lifted her eyes a second but didn't seem to be bothered.

- "Oh man! I'm getting better!" Spike said examining his hand with self-admiration.

- "Congratulations, now fuck off!" Connor threw before opening the drawer again. Spike tried in vain to push it back again. Connor took a file without even looking and opened it. Inside were pictures of demons doing some kind of ritual. Connor closed it quickly and shook his head clear. He searched the drawer but it looked like there weren't any categories any hints on how this archive was classified.

- "Won't you listen!!" Spike said in a last attempt.

- "No" Connor said facing the man with all his confidence. Spike shrugged.

- "Okay then…try to see if there's one on me" he added following Connor.

- "Is there a problem?" the lady asked.

- "I don't find anything!?" Connor said frustrated clenching his fists.

- "What are you searching for?" she continued and for the first time she seemed to actually really pay attention to the boy.

- "Anything where I'm in" he said his eyes full of uncertainty.

The girl watched him then took a ring binder and held it to him.

- "It's in there?" he asked.

- "This contains the references to the files you'll find in the cabinets."

- "Great!" he said sighing.

He quickly made his way into the files and found the first one. His name was written on it and nothing more. It was like in the movie with that girl who falls into a hole and there are objects labelled with 'eat me' and stuff. He felt like he had to open it.

- "Hey kid, watch! Moonwalk!" Spike said as he was fooling around, being a ghost mustn't be funny Connor thought.

He freed the file from the drawer and pictures fell from it to the floor. Those pictures were of him. He as a baby he as a grown up. He watched them all intensively, who was this guy? Because there was no way it was him.

- "Footswivels!" Spike said still doing what looked like dancing.


	17. Know yourself

** Chapter 16: Know yourself.**

**_ Connor has discovered files wearing his name. He is about to read them._**

**_

* * *

_**

Angel was running through the interminable corridors. His pager had gone on, advertising him of his pass being in use. Who would be using his pass which was supposed to be lying in his desk's drawer? Connor's absence from where he was sleeping some hours earlier was his first hint. He called security to know in which room the pass had been in use, the archive. Well, this room full of files had been a gold mine when they first got in the firm, he remembered going over most of the papers of those countless cabinets to evaluate W&H's reach and knowledge first thing after putting their feet in the building. So much at once was overwhelming but they managed. Therefore he knew that W&H had some files concerning Connor, normally they had been placed in an underground room, safe from the spell which erased every trace of Connor's existence but had been brought back into the archive when the investigation on the death of those mysterious children had begun and had been proven connected to Connor. There was no reason to hide them from the crew anymore and they were the only ones to have the cards Angel had imposed to penetrate the room. Well, they were the only ones, not anymore; of course the robot that was guarding the room was hardly there to play security and had for only command not to let anyone without a card enter the room.

He entered the room and searched every side with his eyes. He spotted Spike being stupid in front of the cabinets and Connor a little hidden behind him kneeing on the floor watching pictures. He rushed into the room but was stopped and thrown back when an arm came in contact with his chest. The woman robot watched him casually.

"Do you have a pass?"

Connor, who was about to open the file, looked at Angel and quickly squeezed the file against his chest.

"I'm the CEO!" he looked at her; he sighed and advanced as he could with her in his way "Connor, come here. What are you doing?"

Connor stepped back as Angel was stepping toward him. Angel approached really suddenly and grabbed the file.

"No!" Connor said throwing himself on the floor and curling up with the file squeezed on his belly like a foot ball "It's mine!"

Angel pulled on the file trying to uncurl his son while Spike was watching them both with amusement.

"You know Peaches, I think the toddler would like to know exactly what's going on. You should tell him before something bad happens. He might tap his foot or roll on the floor crying" Spike said taking support on the wall. Of course, support is not the best word since Spike wasn't all material, but since some times he could touch big objects and even carry little ones for some times. Nobody cared to realize his prowess.

"Spike! Mind your own business!" Angel threw still shaking Connor to make him loose his grip. When finally the file came loose Angel stepped back and watched Connor still lying on the floor. Red with rage. He got up and brushed the dust off his clothes. He took his composure back which brought Angel to believe he had had the final word, but that wasn't quite true. Connor jumped on Angel and threw them both back on the floor.

Spike rolled his eyes: "This is starting to be ridiculous" at this moment, the security entered the office, alerted by the woman robot of an intrusion. When they recognized Angel as the CEO they deducted that the intruder was the kid on their boss who was trying desperately to take a file from under his coat or to suffocate him they weren't sure. The three men gripped their clubs and while one of them grabbed the child by his shoulders the other two hit him in the stomach sending him into darkness. He fell lump on Angel.

"See I told you something bad would happen" Spike whistled "Nobody ever listens to me, you can be always right but that won't make people listen to you. Then you can be a demon who is always right…"

" Shut the fuck up!" came Angel's muffled voice.

Angel got up Connor curled up in his arms. Spike approached not without a disapproving glare to the security guards. He bent toward Connor.

"Ouch" he whispered. Connor eyes opened slowly, the boy was a little dazed. He moaned a little taken by vertigos when he realized Angel and Spike's eyes were fixed on him at a short distance he blushed and tapped Angel's shoulder saying: "Put me down!".

Angel put him back on the ground like a fragile statue of glass. He kept the boy steady a second and then took a step back to observe him. Connor was embarrassed and had a shadow covering his face. Angel sighed, the moment had come to deal with everything he had let on suspend for so many times, there's no making a present without dealing with your past, he had learned it on so many occasions and yet it was the kind of lessons that never hit home. He watched Connor right in the eyes feeling all the resentfulness and pressure he bore on his tired features. He grabbed the boy by the elbow and led him out of the room. They walked through the corridors, Connor was reluctant, he was doubting of Angel's intentions. Connor thought he had gone too far, maybe Angel was starting to get bored of him, he would punish him perhaps or just lock him up in his apartment. Perhaps they had other people to protect, other cases like him and they didn't need him bringing anymore complications. But if only Connor could understand exactly what they were protecting him from and why?

Angel pushed him in his office closing the door on Spike. Spike growled a little to the lack of tact but accepted the fact that Angel needed privacy to speak with his son, well if Angel was going to do so. Spike wasn't such a bad man after all; he respected family, somehow even though it was in a very paradoxical way.

Angel brought Connor and sat him in his chair, he stayed posted in front of it arms crossed over his chest. Connor was watching him with wide watery eyes slightly rotating the chair from left to right. Connor jumped a little on the chair when Angel made a broad gesture to take the file from under his coat. He held it to Connor who hesitated before taking it.

"I… I can read it?" he said shyly. Angel nodded, not moving from his post. He watched Connor read the file not taking his eyes off of the boy even for one second. The file wasn't really thick, it was a summery of Connor's story, well W&H didn't have much after all on the boy since they didn't have the opportunity to make the tests and researches they had planned, with Connor disappearing and then the beast killing every single person in the office. But they had pictures and transcripts of some conversations in the hotel from back then. He would read a little about Angel and Darla, thankfully nothing about them being vampires. The only thing written about Darla was that her soulless self had been contaminated by the spawn's soul, they suspected the soul to be Angel's fee. Connor wouldn't understand all this maybe he'll have to show him the other reports, all the reports, it was way easier that way than tell his boy himself. He thought his voice would keep shaking and his eyes would keep drifting away.

It took Connor two hours to read the file, many pages, he had read everything; his birth in an alley, the hard times Angel had had in the beginning, the many demons trying to kidnap the baby boy and Angel blowing them all up, his first time at the hospital, many many other little anecdotes… he was feeling moved by that man raising his child alone, awkwardly with his friends' help, he reminded him of his dad, the one Connor had memories of even if those memories were messed up and unclear right now. Then the story accelerated, W&H meddling with the prophecies, passing a pact with a demon, the betrayal of a friend… it was a real best seller. Then here he was, on the picture back from that dimension living in the streets and the text explaining why. When he read about the little 'incident' he couldn't have stopped but threw a little glance to Angel. Had he really taken out such a big guy? And throw him in the ocean? It seemed hardly believable to him but who knew maybe he did really love this Holtz and was certainly really pissed. Some souvenirs flashed back in his mind, not from this boy he was reading about but from the one at the end of the file, the one with a brand new life. He remembered that when he would be pissed at his dad he would lock himself in his room and turn the music on very loudly then his dad would knock on the door so hard that the walls would shake till he would turn the devil's music down, already that seemed to him a little extreme so from that to throwing his dad into the ocean… and how the heck did the guy survive? Two months under the sea? Connor watched him suspiciously. He really doubted all this was true, who was this guy kidding?

Connor closed the file and kept it in his lap. He was looking at it and with a sigh finally lifted his eyes up into Angel's. Angel was really serious, he had to keep his face closed and cold to avoid any kind of outbursts, he remembered this was the only way to keep Connor under control. But the Connor he had under his eyes wasn't quite like the one he had spent so little time with and this boy started laughing really openly when he saw Angel's strict face. Suddenly Angel had lost his made up composure and was even a little vexed by Connor's gesturing with his hand that he was sorry and he would stop soon.

"I'm sorry but this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever read!" he said still chuckling "I'm starting to really wonder if you didn't make a mistake and mistook me for someone else"

Angel approached and put his hand on Connor's shoulder, he was dead serious, literally. The teenager suddenly stopped laughing.

"Connor, if I didn't tell you earlier it was because when I gave you your powers back I was told that your memory would quickly follow. It obviously didn't or you didn't let it enough time to do so but anyway a part of me was really glad that it didn't and was hoping that it would never. Of course it was for my well being and not yours because not one minute did I expect you to be able to live peacefully not knowing anything, I was selfish and I'm sorry but all you read is true and I must add that there is a lot more to it than just this. You must wonder who I am and how being related to me makes you so special."

Connor was frowning with curiosity. He was indeed very curious about that man who was his father, strangely the status of father had lost of its singularity. The man had turned his back and was talking toward the wall, his words bouncing back in Connor's direction with added mystery.

"I was born in the years of 1700 in Ireland. Then when I was 27 I met a woman, beautiful, her name was Darla and she was immortal" he started then turned back toward Connor. The boy had a big smile plastered on his face.

"Ok, is this the 'only on of us will survive' kind of thing?"

"Absolutely not. Don't interrupt me, it's hard enough" Angel told him watching his son shut his mouth tightly "She promised me an immortal life like hers and she bit me. When I woke up everything was different. I… was different" he said watching his hands forming into a fist. Connor approached him sitting on the end of his seat.

"How different?" he asked full of interest. Angel bent toward him kneeing on the floor, Connor moved back in the back of his chair a little startled. Angel extended his arms and gently put them around Connor's shoulder pulling the kid against his chest, his head resting on his shoulder. He squeezed his son for a second.

"Much different" he said pulling back. Connor jerked out of Angel's reach. This face he had seen that first night in W&H, that monstrous face which appeared in the darkness of the room just before Angel switched on the light. So it hadn't been a dream or maybe at that time but now it was as real as the leather pressed in the tight grip he had of the chair. Angel stepped back and turned his face back to what he liked to think was 'normal'. Connor was watching him with amazed eyes, he was more shocked than terrified but it was still heavy on Angel's heart to be watched like that. Connor covered his mouth with his hand.

"What…what?" he mumbled.

"I'm a vampire and so was Darla, see vampires can't have children. You're the first as far as the world goes ever made. That's why you're special, a human child born of two vampires. That's why the file is so light, nobody really knows what you're made of or why or how it is possible. I don't know anything about those questions so don't bother ask them." What Angel had feared was happening, he was unable to keep his eyes on his son. His hands were definitely shaking and he could swear he was sweating, which was impossible.

"So I tried to kill you because you're a vampire?" Angel nodded "and you survived in the ocean because you are a vampire?" Angel nodded again "and you erased my memory because I went berserk?" Angel nodded yet again. Connor caught his own chin between his finger pensively "Usually when I go ballistic my dad just take away my playstation and make me wash the car".

"I thought I did what you wanted, I didn't see any other ways." Angel didn't expect it to go so smoothly but there was something in Connor's voice and his way to call his fake father 'dad' that made Angel chill. A tone which indicated that Connor had lost the little trust and respect he had for that man who had saved his life and had taken care of his afraid self the night before.

"Well, my dad would never do what I want, he always says that what I want and what I need are two different things and it pisses me off but he's apparently right. He would never just erase me from his life, he would try to find a solution instead of just playing with my brain like I'm just a machine he owns. My dad is……"

"Not really your dad, we made him the way he is that's why he's so perfect!" Angel shot before realizing.

Connor jumped off the seat and rushed outside jostling Angel.

"You're a monster! Even if they were not real they deserved to live more than you!"

Angel sighed heavily "that's more like it" he said and took his phone "let the boy free to wander around but keep an eye on him and stop him if he was to try to get out of the building" he let himself fall into his seat. He knew he was to blame but despite the looks of it, this had been the most difficult thing he had to do. This last day had been great, his night with his son and the perspective of the others that would follow, he was deluded and he just shattered it all earlier than what he had planned, he was very tired.

* * *

Spike was following the bleu eyed boy since half an hour now. Why did he care? Well, he didn't exactly care but he was a champion after all. A champion, this word he couldn't think of himself as, it sounded way too tacky. Being a ghost his chances of fighting evil had been heavily reduced, so he would opt for counselling for now and well, it would piss off Angel a hell of a lot if his son liked his nemesis more than him. Spike chuckled and then he spotted Connor sat in a hidden corner and the child was crying. _Aww look at that_, he thought, what a good opportunity to be that big brother the kid would come to love so much that he'll ask Angel to do all in his power to make him material again. Spike approached Connor slowly and lowered himself his back against the wall so he was next to Connor. 

"So, did it go well?" he asked sniffing.

Connor turned his face toward him a picture of vexation.

"So?" he persisted playing dumb, to distract the boy from his despair.

"My father's not my father and my real father is a vampire who's an ass to boot! I feel like I'm going crazy! How could everything fall apart so quickly and why! Why does it have to be me? Everything was so fine before! But I can't even remember how it felt! I feel like it's just gonna go worse and I'm gonna lose myself. What am I gonna do?" he threw in a high pitched tone. He suddenly calm down and place his head on his knees encircling them with his arms "I had a plan, you know, well my dad had a plan. I was supposed to study physics. I guess that's not so bad I hated physics, now I'm just gonna die, killed by zombies… I guess it's better than physics"

Spike was doodling his head listening with a distracted ear the boy's outburst. He remembered making such heart laid confessions to Buffy in his dazed or drunk moments, this human side was so pitiful. It was the part he hated the most in having a soul… this feeling of hopelessness.

"Well, look at the bright side" he said sternly.

"What bright side?" the boy retorted.

"I dunno, search it"

Spike was pushing his back against the wall, it was a really hard task to reunite all his strength to not pass through the damn thing. He could practically feel the hard surface onto his back with a little of imagination.

"I really don't see what good can come out of this. You know, I can understand why my former self went ballistic. This is totally fucked up! Even the most put together person in the whole world would take a taste at blowing things up living in such surroundings. And what if my memory comes back. What if the old I come back, will that mean that the actual me's gonna die? And does that mean that I'm gonna go crazy again?" he continued watching Spike straight in the eyes. Spike sighed his eyes screwed tightly.

"Those are good questions… So, aren't you hungry?"

Connor's head fell on his knees in defeat, "yeah" he murmured and got up following Spike closely. As they were passing the corridors the few guards posted there let them walk away with nothing more than a careful glare. Connor was feeling horribly tensed in this place, but weirdly he thought that since his 'dad' was the big boss here all those people should be kissing his ass, right? It was that way at his dad's company… Argh this three dads thing was not going to be easy, three dads and one mom… Kinda reminds you of a movie. Well one mom if you didn't count the one dead. Connor wondered how she looked like, he had seen Angel but not Darla, he had certainly taken into her looks coz he looked nothing like Angel.

They arrived at the common room where different types of vending machines were. Connor looked at Spike.

"I have no money"

"I have no material body"

Thankfully Harmony made her way into the room a couple of minutes after them, minutes during which they did nothing but stare in each others eyes lazily. She gave Connor a few bucks and tried to stick around a moment but she was overly annoying to Connor who didn't like exuberant people and to Spike who didn't like her. Connor took a sandwich and a can of soda. He was chewing the bread melancholically.

"You know, it's not that bad. So okay you lost your freedom, your family and your future in one day but look at what you won"

"And what would that be?" Connor asked his mouth full.

"A father incredibly rich who feels horribly sorry for having abandoned his son and who would do everything he can to make him forget about it and make him happy" Spike said raising his eyebrows mischievously.

"As far as I'm concerned this guy ain't my dad. He's too much of a stranger and he's too young and… too dead" Connor said biting in his sandwich.

"Doesn't mean you can't use his money and his kindness. And well, if it weren't for him you'd probably be dead by now and totally alone."

"Damn, which side are you on?" he said rolling his eyes and opening his soda.

"Yours of course yours, I hate the man too. Ahh…" he sighed "Everything would be so much better and easier if I was material again. I wouldn't be trapped here, I could go where I want, do what I want. Do you know that feeling being trapped?"

Connor looked at him sympathetically: "Can you become material again?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe… But Angel won't do anything about it, it's not that he doesn't want to but he just doesn't care. Ah if someone could care" he said watching discretely Connor on the side.


End file.
